The Mane Banished
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: The mane six got banished from Equestria for their action. They later went on an adventure. Rated T for death in future chapter.
1. An Unexpected Morning Arrestment

One morning, Twilight Sparkle woke out of bed.

Twilight; [yawn].

Spike; hey Twilight.

Twilight; oh hey Spike, could you go buy some milk for breakfast please?

Spike; I'm on it.

So Spike went to the store to buy milk. The second Spike went out the door, Discord storms in.

Discord; TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Twilight; Discord, what wrong?

Discord; Twilight, my senses are tingling.

Twilight; and...

Discord; I just predicted the horrible future that is happening to you and your friends.

Twilight; [gasp] What is it?

Discord; I don't know, but what ever you do, don't answer that door.

Twilight; but what about Spike?

Discord; Spike won't be involve in the future.

Twilight; whao, whao, whao, Discord, it okay, it not like an evil villains is ganna strike back right.

Discord; it not about the villains.

Twilight; then what...

The door bell rang.

Twilight; who could that be?

Discord; Twilight no.

So Twilight went to open the door.

Twilight; oh, hello officer, is there a problem?

Guard; are you Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight; yes.

Guard; your under arrest.

Twilight; WHAT!

The guards, quickly hoof cuff Twilight Sparkle and sent her to Jail in Canterlot.

Discord; [gasp] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spike; what going on here?

Discord; Spike, something horrible just happen.

Spike; the house blew down.

Discord; no.

Spike; Fluttershy gone mad.

Discord; no.

Spike; your turning evil again.

Discord; no.

Spike; then what is it?

Discord; Twilight got arrested.

Spike; WHAT!

Discord; the guards took her to Canterlot.

Spike; well come on, let get her back.

Discord; right.

So Spike and Discord went to Canterlot to get Twilight. Up next is Chapter 2.


	2. Prison

In Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle was put in prison with her friends.

Twilight; [groan] where am I?

Rarity; Twilight, are you okay darling?

Twilight; huh, what are you guy doing here?

Applejack; we been sent to prison for no reason.

Rainbow Dash; yeah, and they interrupted our breakfast.

Fluttershy; [sobbing].

Twilight; it okay Fluttershy, I think this is what Discord was talking about.

Pinkie Pie; what you mean?

Twilight; that something horrible is ganna happen to us in the future.

Rainbow Dash; so, were in jail, that worse.

Rarity; I think there is more than just jail, we could be here for a long time.

Twilight; well actually, the court need to decide what to do with us.

Rainbow Dash; are we ganna be executed?

Fluttershy; EXECUTED! [burst out crying].

Twilight; no, that is only if you killed somepony.

Pinkie Pie; are we ganna be banished?

Twilight; I don't think we did anything wrong.

Applejack; I hope so, though apple tree ain't ganna buck it self you know.

Rarity; wait, do you think Discord is behind all this?

Twilight; he barge, into my house, how can he be behind all this?

Rarity; good question.

Pinkie Pie; maybe we must of done bad stuff to Ponyville that makes us do this.

Rainbow Dash; we did not.

The guards came in.

Rarity; oh look, the guards.

Applejack; alright, you got some explaining to do.

Guards; the mane six, you are going to be in court soon.

Rainbow Dash; you came in here just to tell us.

Guards; and your friends wanted to see you.

Discord and Spike; TWILIGHT!

Twilight; Spike, Discord, what are you doing here?

Spike; were here to save you.

Discord; use your magic to break the cell.

Twilight; I can't.

Discord and Spike; why not?

Twilight; because that will be breaking the law.

Spike; wait, aren't you ganna be having court?

Rainbow Dash; well, duh.

Discord; let just hope nothing happen to my dear Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; oh Discord, your so nice.

Spike; and hope that Rarity doesn't get hurt.

Rarity; oh Spike, you're making me blush.

Applejack; oh boy.

Guards; mane six, the judge needs you in court.

So the guards took the mane six to court. Spike and Discord will join them as their lawyer. Next it Chapter 3.


	3. Court

The guards took Twilight and her friends to court. At the court, it was filled with everypony. The judge is Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna; will you all rise for the judge Princess Celestia?

Everypony got up and sat back down.

Princess Celestia; okay, let the trial begin. Discord, state your statement.

Discord; yes Celestia, these mane 6 were the best pony ever, they are no threat to Equestria.

Bon Bon; LAIR!

Applebloom; EXECUTED THEM!

Princess Celestia; order order, okay, let call our first victim, Twilight Sparkle.

Discord; Twilight Sparkle, what element are you?

Twilight; magic.

Discord; do you sometime use your magic for good?

Twilight; yes.

Discord; roll the clip.

So the Cutie Mark Crusader got the TV and tape to shows Twilight magic riot.

Twilight: [insane giggles]

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: [giggling]

Twilight: Hi, girls!

Applebloom: Oh, hi, Twilight. How's it go-

Twilight: Great. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend. This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!

Scootaloo: Uhh... she's... great.

Applebloom: Yeah. Great.

Sweetie Belle: I really... like her... mane.

Twilight: She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!

Scootaloo: That's... um... great.

Apple Bloom: Yeah... great.

Sweetie Belle: I really like her... mane?

Twilight: I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?

Applebloom: Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much.

Sweetie Belle: Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first.

Scootaloo: I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Applebloom.

Applebloom: Applejack says it's important to share.

Twilight: [thinking] I gotta think of something! Think Think Think Think Think Twilight, think! [gasp] That's it! [normal] Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything.

Scootaloo: [gasp] I want it.

Applebloom: I need it.

Sweetie Belle: I really like her mane!

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: [arguing]

Twilight: The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about- Ugh! C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?

Applebloom: No way!

End of clip. The pony gasped.

Discord; Twilight Sparkle, do you really think some want it need it spell would've help get your letter to Celestia in time.

Twilight; yes.

Discord; I rest my case.

Twilight; [whisper] Discord, why are you with them?

Discord; [whisper] if they see me, Spike, or the Cutie Mark Crusader defending you, they will do us too.

Twilight; oh.

Princess Celestia; okay, may I have my next victim.

Spike; yes your honor, the next victim is Pinkie Pie.

Everypony gasped.

Spike; Pinkie Pie, is it true that you made so many clone of yourself that you have almost cause havoc in Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie; of course silly, why wouldn't it.

Spike; roll the clip.

Twilight: Okay, everypony, please, calm down!

Rarity: Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!

Fluttershy: And they trashed our critter picnic!

[ponies shouting angrily]

Twilight: Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out! Come on, Spike. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned.

[wood creaking] [thud]

Twilight: Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"... It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from!

Spike: That's perfect! Let's go!

Twilight: But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake!

Spike: Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard.

Twilight: Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them?

Ponies: ["Uh...", "I don't know", etc.]

End of clip.

Everypony gasped again.

Spike; Miss Pinkie, is it also true that Twilight Sparkle told you to use the mirror pond to make copies of ponies.

Pinkie Pie; she didn't tell me, she just an Egghead.

Twilight; hey.

Spike; I rest my case.

Princess Celestia; may I have my next victim.

Applebloom; yes, the next one, is my sister, Applejack.

Everypony gasped.

Applebloom; Applejack, rumor say, that you were responsible for making all bunnies rome to Ponyville.

Applejack; I did not.

Applebloom; roll the clip.

Twilight: [humming] [gasp]

Rose: The horror, the horror.

Lily Valley: It was awful.

Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster.

Twilight: I don't get it.

Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed.

Rose: Every last flower, devoured.

Daisy: By... by... THEM!

Fluttershy: Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness.

Twilight: All right. Enough is enough.

End of clip.

Everypony gasped again.

Applejack; it not my fault, Fluttershy been taking care of pet that she didn't tell the bunnies to stop roaming over Ponyville.

Applebloom; yes, but it was also you for not getting any sleep that make you scared the bunnies right.

Applejack; yes.

Applebloom; I rest my case.

Princess Celestia; who our next victim?

Scootaloo; our next victim is Rainbow Dash.

Everypony gasped.

Scootaloo; Rainbow Dash, is it true that you stole a slipper?

Rainbow Dash; it was not a slipper, it was a Daring Do book.

Scootaloo; and why didn't you tell the doctors to let you continue with the book.

Rainbow Dash; how should I know?

Scootaloo; roll the clip.

"Fuzzy Slippers": Someone's trying to steal my slippers!

Rainbow Dash: I'm not trying to steal your slippers, I'm trying to steal this book!

[thud]

"Nurse Sweetheart": Stop, thief!

Rainbow Dash tries to make her escape, but when she got to Twilight Sparkle house, she stopped.

Doctor Horse: Rainbow Dash, what in the world is going on? Why are you stealing slippers?

End of clip.

Rainbow Dash; whoop.

Scootaloo; I rest my case.

Princess Celestia; bring in your next victim.

Sweetie Belle; yes your honor, our next victim is, Rarity.

Rarity; I beg your pardon.

Sweetie Belle; Rarity, is it true that you have that dark magic that you use to make Ponyville a fashion show?

Rarity; yeah, but only because Spike shows it to me.

Sweetie Belle; roll the clip.

Rarity: [giggling] What do you think you're doing?!

Spike: Uh, me? I was just, uh... basking in your creative radiance.

Rarity: Oh, Spike, you do say the nicest things.

Spike: Thanks.

Rarity: Now, where was I? Oh yes! Gold-plated rooftops for everypony!

End of clip.

Rarity; wow, I was crazy.

Sweetie Belle; I rest my case.

Princess Celestia; call in your last victim.

Discord; yes Celestia, the last pony is, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; [gasped].

Discord; Fluttershy, is it true that you ruin the gala?

Fluttershy; um, maybe.

Discord; maybe huh, roll the clip.

Twilight: Well... it can't get any worse.

[rumbling] [door opens] [animals chattering]

Fluttershy: You're... going to LOVE ME!

[ponies screaming]

End of clip.

Everypony gasped again.

Fluttershy; [sobbing] it true, I do make a mess, I didn't mean too. [sobbing continuing].

Discord; I rest my case.

Princess Celestia; okay, what does the defender have to say about this whole shenanigan?

Everypony; GUILTY!

Mane six gasped.

Princess Celestia; very well, I Princess Celestia, hereby degree, that the mane six should be banished from Equestria, their magic and flying will be eliminated, before sending you off.

Princess Celestia used her magic to pound her gavel.

Princess Celestia; case dismissed.

So the guards, Princess Celestia, CMC, and Discord, went to the Everfree forest, for the mane 6 banishment. Next it Chapter 4.


	4. Banished

At the Everfree Forest, the mane 6 was just about to be banished to the forest.

Twilight; aw come on, you can't banished us.

Princess Celestia; I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't take this pressure anymore.

Applejack; but it not our fault Ponyville is being destroyed.

Applebloom; you weren't trying to destroy it.

Scootaloo; but we know that if this keep happening, we might called Nosville.

Rainbow Dash; Nosville, you kidding right.

Discord; look Fluttershy, I know I shouldn't make you and your friends banished, but someday you know that sometime you gotta follow the rule.

Fluttershy; I guess so.

Pinkie Pie; but, where will we live?

Princess Celestia; you can live anywhere you like, you are not allow to step on hoof in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash; and if we refuse.

Princess Celestia; you will be executed.

Rarity; oh this is the worst thing that can happen, this is THE WORST POSSIBLE THING.

Applejack; we know that Rarity, you said that a millions time already.

Spike; don't worry guy, me and Discord will make sure nothing goes wrong.

Discord; we'll make sure the animals are safe, food are prepared, apple are buck, book are check out and due, dresses were made, and the sky are clear.

Twilight; well, you do have experiment with them.

Discord; here Twilight.

Twilight; a book.

Discord; not just any kind of book, this book is about every single cartoon and movies.

Twilight; cool.

Pinkie Pie; well, we gotta go now.

Princess Celestia; yes, get out.

Twilight; wait, before we go, can we bring stuff on our trip?

Spike; this is not a trip, your banished, which mean you can't have food.

Twilight; oh yeah.

Princess Celestia; and I almost forgot, I need to take off the magic from Rarity and Twilight.

So Celestia use her magic to take off Twilight and Rarity horn to make them an Earth Pony.

Twilight; oh no.

Princess Celestia; and clip off the wing out of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

So the guards clip off the wing from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; oh dear.

Princess Celestia; and I also have one more thing to say, I will make sure everypony and every creature forget that all of you have ever live here. We will take you out of the book, picture, video, club, award, and poster that we ever have as you.

The mane six frowned.

Princess Celestia; now go.

So the mane six went into the Everfree Forest.

Spike; bye Twilight.

CMC; bye sister.

Discord; bye Fluttershy.

So the mane 6 was banished to the Everfree Forest. Next is Chapter 5.


	5. Figuring Out Where To Go

For hours, the mane 6 were depressed. They don't have idea of where to go.

Fluttershy; I can't believe it.

Applejack; we been banished.

Rainbow Dash; where are we ganna live?

Twilight; don't worry girls, Discord gave us a book, it tells us about the cartoons and movies.

Rainbow Dash; and maybe Discord, could've given us a map.

Twilight; true.

Pinkie Pie; but where are we ganna live?

Twilight; well, I don't know, this is the first time that we all been banished.

Rarity; for you is the second time.

Twilight; fine.

Applejack; wait, maybe we can go on an adventure.

Twilight; what you mean?

Applejack; you know like, traveling all over the world.

Twilight; really.

Rarity; yeah like, meeting new friends.

Pinkie Pie; eating different food.

Applejack; Pinkie Pie, we eat the same food as other people.

Pinkie Pie; oh.

Fluttershy; um, if it okay with you, maybe we could use the book to tell us where to go.

Twilight; let see.

Twilight open the book. She realized that Discord had organized the place that the mane 6 shall go.

Twilight; wow, Discord must've know the future for all of us.

Rainbow Dash; another Egghead.

Applejack; so, where are we going?

Twilight; well, the first thing on Discord list is, Hamlet.

Rarity; what a fabulous name?

Twilight; I read that in Magic Kindergarden.

Rainbow Dash; you did.

Twilight; yeah, but it also say that you have to save Hamlet father before it too late.

Fluttershy; what that mean?

Twilight; wait, Hamlet's father was killed by Claudis, maybe if we stopped Claudis from killing Hamlet's father, we can change the story.

Rainbow Dash; uh hello, it mean your changing history.

Twilight; this is Fanfiction, I'm sure the fan wouldn't mind changing the future or story.

Pinkie Pie; so what are we waiting for, let go to um, where do Hamlet live?

Twilight; in Denmark.

Pinkie Pie; then let go to Denmark.

So the mane 6 made their way to Denmark to stopped Claudis from killing Hamlet's father. Next is Chapter 6.


	6. Meeting Hamlet

After hours of being lost in the Everfree forest, the mane 6 finally arrive to Denmark.

Rainbow Dash; wow, that the castle.

Twilight; yep, this is where Hamlet and his father lives.

Pinkie Pie; whee, let go.

Twilight; not so fast Pinkie, we need to find Hamlet first.

Applejack; why find Hamlet?

Twilight; were changing the future, not the animals species.

Rarity; so, where is Hamlet?

Twilight; well, let see, Hamlet's father will die tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash; so, let go.

Twilight; he must be in his room come on.

So the mane 6 went to the front door. They knocked.

Hamlet's Father; hello.

Twilight; uh hello, were the mane 6. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; um, it is very nice to meet you sir.

Hamlet's Father; well it nice to meet you, what you want?

Twilight; we wanna meet your future prince.

Hamlet's Father; my son Hamlet.

Rainbow Dash; yeah, if we don't get to him your ganna di...

Twilight; what Rainbow Dash was trying to say, he read all about Hamlet and we wanna meet him.

Hamlet's Father; well okay, follow me.

So Hamlet's Father took the mane 6 to Hamlet room.

Rainbow Dash; [whisper] Twilight, why didn't you tell him that he was ganna get killed?

Twilight; [whisper] if we tell him, then we'll be the one who save Hamlet's Father, and the moral of the story won't be Hamlet anymore.

Rainbow Dash; I see.

Hamlet's Father; here we are.

Twilight; thanks you.

Hamlet's Father; have fun.

So Twilight knocked on the door.

Hamlet; hello.

Twilight; hi Hamlet, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

Hamlet; well it nice to meet you all, come in.

Pinkie Pie; wow Hamlet, you really have a lot of book.

Hamlet; yeah, I love reading.

Rainbow Dash; [whisper] another Egghead.

Twilight; wow Hamlet, you sure know how to read, I used to be a Librarian.

Hamlet; used to be?

Fluttershy; well, we got banished from our place and we're traveling all over the world.

Hamlet; well, to travel or not to travel, you can do anything.

Rarity; well, we have some news to tell you.

Hamlet; sure, what is it?

Twilight; well you see, your Uncle Claudis, is ganna kill your father.

Hamlet; what, that silly.

Applejack; but it true, we read the book, it said that Claudis killed your father.

Pinkie Pie; and you were avenging his death.

Rainbow Dash; but you died at the end of the book and movie.

Hamlet; I did.

Twilight; and we need to make sure Claudis doesn't killed him.

Hamlet; well, if I tell my dad, he'll think were crazy.

Rainbow Dash; wait, how did he die again?

Twilight; ear poison.

Rainbow Dash; oh.

Hamlet; ear poison, wait I think I saw a garage filled with ear poison.

Applejack; and why you needed that many.

Hamlet; well, we needed to execute people, we don't have nooses, or electricity, we need to kill by hand.

Rarity; I see.

Twilight; what we need is to come up with the plan?

Hamlet; but when will my father die?

Twilight; let see, tomorrow at six p.m.

Hamlet; okay, tomorrow we'll think of a plan.

Pinkie Pie; is it okay if we sleep here for a while.

Hamlet; sure.

So Hamlet and the mane 6 got ready for bed. Tomorrow they will think of a plan to stop Claudis from killing Hamlet's father. Next is Chapter 7.


	7. The Plan

The next day, the mane 6 and Hamlet are coming up with a plan, to save Hamlet's father from being killed by Claudis.

Twilight; okay, here the plan, we need to make sure that Claudis stay away from Hamlet's father.

Rainbow Dash; but how.

Twilight; Pinkie Pie, I want you to take Claudis out for a walk until, we call you.

Pinkie Pie; got it.

Twilight; Rainbow Dash and Applejack, I want you to get rid of every single weapon or death trap lying around the castle.

Applejack; but what if Claudis had one in his hand?

Twilight; don't worry, now Rarity, I want you to keep an eye on Hamlet's father.

Rarity; of course darling, maybe I can make dresses for him.

Hamlet; you do know he's a man right.

Rarity; right.

Twilight; Fluttershy, when were done, you go to Pinkie Pie to give her the signal.

Fluttershy; um, okay.

Twilight; meanwhile, me and Hamlet will um...

Hamlet; wait, what if Claudis come back the next day?

Twilight; don't worry, later were ganna execute him.

Hamlet; isn't that kind of harsh.

Twilight; he might strike back. Now let move.

All; right.

Meanwhile, with Hamlet's father, Rarity came in.

Rarity; hello, sir.

Hamlet's father; hello, Miss Rarity, what can I do for you?

Rarity; well, I don't mean to be a brute or anything, but can I make you a new dress?

Hamlet's father; well, this cloth is getting old.

Rarity; yes, allow me to help you.

So Rarity took Hamlet's father to the dressing room, meanwhile with Pinkie Pie, she was looking for Claudis.

Pinkie Pie; Claudis, oh Claudis. Where are you Claudis?

Claudis; who goes there?

Pinkie Pie; it me, Pinkie Pie.

Claudis; what do you want?

Pinkie Pie; I wanna take you for a walk.

Claudis; why?

Pinkie Pie; I wanna tell you everything about me.

Claudis; well, I guess I could take a break, sure.

So Pinkie Pie took Claudis for a walk. Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they were trying to get rid of every single weapon.

Rainbow Dash; wow, this place is full of weapon.

Applejack; yeah, if these weapon were in Equestria, we would be doom.

Rainbow Dash; hey, what this.

Applejack; what you got there?

Rainbow Dash; it a diary, Ophelia.

Applejack; Ophelia, she must be the one of the girl.

Rainbow Dash; let sneak it up.

Applejack; you can't read anypony diary.

Rainbow Dash; why not?

Applejack; it private.

Rainbow Dash; so.

Applejack; how would you like it, if everypony or everybody in the whole wide world, saw the coolest Rainbow Dash, scare of a hoof cure?

Rainbow Dash; well I guess your right.

Ophelia; hey ponies.

Rainbow Dash; huh.

Ophelia; hi, my name is Ophelia.

Applejack; well, nice to meet you Ophelia, we found your diary.

Ophelia; oh, thank you, I wish Hamlet didn't see it.

Applejack; no, she didn't.

Ophelia; so, what are you doing here?

Rainbow Dash; Hamlet and the other are in a mission.

Ophelia; oh a mission, can I play?

Applejack; it not a game.

Ophelia; please.

Applejack; alright, you can help Rarity.

Ophelia; where is she?

Rainbow Dash; she's with Hamlet's father.

Ophelia; thanks, bye.

Applejack; phew.

Rainbow Dash; hey AJ, watch out.

Applejack; yikes, what is it?

Rainbow Dash; look like a gun.

Applejack; we must get rid of it.

Rainbow Dash; got it.

So Applejack and Rainbow Dash continue their mission, meanwhile with Twilight and Hamlet, they were thinking of an idea to execute Claudis.

Twilight; hmm, how about Gas Chamber?

Hamlet; we don't have those.

Twilight; Guillotine.

Hamlet; no.

Twilight; well, were ganna hang him.

Hamlet; how?

Twilight; you know how to tie a knot?

Hamlet; of course I do, I read lots of book about rope.

Twilight; good, let get started.

So Twilight and Hamlet are making a noose to hang Claudis. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie is talking about lots of fun stuff to Claudis.

Pinkie Pie; so Claudis, do you like cupcake?

Claudis; well, maybe.

Pinkie Pie; how about cakes?

Claudis; yes Pinkie Pie, I love all food.

Pinkie Pie; I see.

Fluttershy; hey Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie; hey Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; it ready.

Pinkie Pie; great.

Fluttershy; meet you back at the castle.

Claudis; wait, what ready?

Pinkie Pie; oh nothing, come on, let go back to the castle.

Claudis; okay.

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Applejack; okay, I think were done.

Rainbow Dash; yeah, even without my flying, I am still 20 percent cooler.

Applejack; yeah right.

Meanwhile with Rarity.

Rarity; okay, you can look now.

Hamlet's father; wow, this dress is amazing.

Rarity; yes, I used to own a shop.

Hamlet's father; I see.

Ophelia; sir.

Hamlet's father; Ophelia, what bring you here?

Ophelia; sir, you need to see this, Claudis is ganna kill you.

Hamlet's father; what, don't be ridiculous.

Ophelia; but it true, Rarity tell him.

Rarity; it true.

Hamlet's father; [gasped].

Rarity; Claudis was ganna kill you, so that why Hamlet and the other have to save you.

Hamlet's father; well then, find Claudis and bring him to me.

Rarity; don't worry, I think Pinkie Pie had it all under control. Twilight and Hamlet are working on an execution for Claudis.

Hamlet's father; okay, when they come, take them to the back of the castle.

Rarity and Ophelia; got it.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Hamlet.

Hamlet; were done.

Twilight; it perfect.

Hamlet; but, it more like a lasso.

Twilight; true, but sometime a lasso can also be a noose.

Hamlet; I see.

Applejack; hey Twilight, were done.

Twilight; great.

Rainbow Dash; now let go give the execution to Hamlet's father so we can execute Claudis.

Hamlet; right.

So Applejack, Hamlet, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight went to the back of the castle. Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie.

Claudis; Pinkie Pie, this had been a wonderful day,

Pinkie Pie; of course.

Claudis; soon, I'll be able to do thing more my way.

Pinkie Pie; what you mean?

Claudis; oh nothing.

When Pinkie Pie and Claudis make their way to the back of the castle, the mane 5, Ophelia, Hamlet and his father were waiting for him.

Claudis; uh, what are you all doing here?

Hamlet's father; Claudis, you have threating to kill me.

Claudis; what, no.

Twilight; it true.

Fluttershy; the story and movie clearly state that you were ganna kill your brother.

Hamlet's father; is it true Claudis?

Claudis; [sigh] yes.

Hamlet's father; then I have no choice but to execute you.

Claudis; but...

Hamlet's father; no but, take him to the execution.

So the mane 6, Hamlet and Ophelia took Claudis to the execution. Next is Chapter 8.


	8. The Execution Of Claudis-Goodbye

A couple hours later, Claudis was sent to the execution.

Claudis; aw come on, you can't execute me.

Applejack; we have too, we don't want you killing your brother.

Claudis; but.

Twilight; you also, wanted Hamlet and his other friends to get killed too.

Claudis; no.

Hamlet; look Claudis, you made be my uncle, but I can't keep you here if you wanna kill my father.

Claudis; I guess your right.

Rarity; no offense, but you don't wanna live in this castle would you.

Claudis; look, there the reason why, I wanna live killed Hamlet's father.

Rainbow Dash; so you can rule the kingdom.

Ophelia; and make our live a heckhole.

Claudis; true.

After a couple step later, they got to the hanging series.

Claudis; your ganna hang me.

Twilight; it the new one that me and Hamlet made.

Claudis; oh dear.

Hamlet and Ophelia help put the noose around Claudis neck. Rainbow Dash tie the rope around Claudis's hand.

Claudis; is this really necessary?

Hamlet's father; yes, and you are no longer my brother.

Claudis; but I can't die.

Hamlet's father; we have too.

Fluttershy; any last word.

Claudis; [sigh] no.

So Hamlet's father pulled the lever, and Claudis was dropped and hanged.

Twilight; we did it.

Hamlet; yeah.

Fluttershy; [sobbing].

Twilight; Fluttershy, why are you crying?

Fluttershy; I can't see death Twilight, it too painful.

Twilight; oh brother.

Hamlet's father; thank you girls, for protecting me from being killed.

Rarity; it was a pleasure darling.

Hamlet; were hoping you can stay here with us.

Applejack; we love too, but we have to go now, were on an adventure.

Hamlet's father; well then, takes some food on your trip.

Rarity; thanks you darling.

So the mane 6 left the castle.

Hamlet; bye Twilight.

Twilight; bye Hamlet.

Hamlet's father; come back soon.

So the mane 6 set off to their next adventure. Next it chapter 9.


	9. Where To Next

After the mane 6 left Denmark, they got lost in the forest.

Rarity; So Twilight, what our next adventure going to be?

Twilight; well, it said that Sonic is next.

Rainbow Dash; Sonic, you mean Sonic Rainboom.

Twilight; not that kind of Sonic.

Fluttershy; who is Sonic?

Twilight; well according to the book, it appear to be that Sonic is the world fastest hedgehog alive.

Rainbow Dash; what?

Twilight; and there more, his friend Tails, Knuckles, Stick, and Amy lives in a small village.

Applejack; a village.

Twilight; yeah.

Rainbow Dash; well what are we waiting for, let go to Sonic.

Twilight; but we have to know where they are. Besides it could be dangerous.

Pinkie Pie; how?

Twilight; well, there this evil villain Dr. Eggman who want to destroy Sonic.

Fluttershy; what, that terrible.

Rarity; I said, that is vile.

Twilight; yes I know.

Rainbow Dash; So, where are they at?

Twilight; well, they live by the beach.

Rarity; the beach.

Twilight; yep.

Rainbow Dash; then let go already.

So the mane 6 went to Sonic's village. Next is Chapter 10.


	10. Meeting Sonic

When the mane 6 got out of the forest, they went to a small village. They went to Sonic's house and knocked on the door.

Sonic; hello.

Twilight; hi, are you Sonic the hedgehog?

Sonic; yes and you are.

Twilight; my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Sonic; it nice to meet you.

Tails; hey Sonic, who at the door?

Sonic; hey guy, I want you to meet someone.

Fluttershy; um, hello.

Amy; oh, how cute.

Sonic; guy, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Girls, meet Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Stick.

Twilight; it nice to meet you.

Knuckles; so, what bring you here?

Twilight; well, we got banished from our place and we're on an adventure to travel all over the world.

Sonic; wow.

Tails; wait, how did you get banished?

Rarity; well, some of us had issue with the pony in Ponyville.

Applejack; they found out that we were destroying it.

Stick; oh you poor thing.

Pinkie Pie; but were having fun.

Sonic; I see.

Rainbow Dash; so Sonic, I heard that you are the fastest thing alive.

Sonic; of course.

Rainbow Dash; well, it just so happen that I am the fastest pony in all Equestria.

Sonic; oh really.

Rainbow Dash; maybe we should have a race.

Sonic; okay, if we win, you have to fight Eggman.

Rainbow Dash; and if we win, you have to build us a boat.

Knuckles; why you need a boat for?

Rainbow Dash; hey Twilight, did the book say anything about boat.

Twilight; well after this we have to travel the sea.

Rainbow Dash; wait, how far.

Twilight; it takes a while.

Sonic; alright then, deal.

So Sonic and Rainbow Dash will be ready for the race. Next it Chapter 11.


	11. Sonic VS Rainbow Dash

The next day, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are getting ready to race.

Tails; Sonic, are you sure about this?

Sonic; don't worry Tails, I'm sure the race will be a snap.

Amy; be careful Sonic.

Sonic; don't worry Amy.

Stick; hey Sonic, the race will be from here to Eggman house.

Sonic; cool, I already know where that is.

Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; okay Twilight, once I win, we go to our next adventure.

Twilight; but Rainbow Dash, you don't have wings.

Rainbow Dash; so, I still have the speed.

Twilight; I guess so.

So Rainbow Dash and Sonic went to the starting line.

Tails; okay, this race will be from here to Eggman house.

Twilight; the rules are simple. No flying or cheating will be allowed.

Pinkie Pie; Ready, Aim Fire.

And their off. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are running through the forest. Later they race over the hills. They races through the town, desert, and rocky mountain.

Sonic; were almost there Dashie.

Rainbow Dash; eat my word.

Before they made it to the finished Eggman appear.

Eggman; hello Sonic.

Sonic; Eggman.

Eggman; it time for me to destroy you.

Sonic; can you wait until after the race?

Eggman; no.

Eggman fire the laser at Sonic, but missed. The second time he does it, he hit Sonic.

Rainbow Dash; Sonic.

Eggman; MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Rainbow Dash; you.

Eggman; huh.

Rainbow Dash charged and she attack Eggman. After Eggman fell, she stopped.

Eggman; please, don't, don't hurt me.

Rainbow Dash ignored Eggman comment and sent Eggman flying.

Sonic; [groan] what happen?

Rainbow Dash; don't worry Sonic, I sent Eggman back to his basement.

Sonic; you defeated Eggman for me.

Rainbow Dash; well you were hurt right.

Sonic; wow.

Tails; Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic; yeah.

Knuckles; but, what about the race?

Sonic; you win Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; huh?

Sonic; you saved me, and for that.

Sonic rushed to the store and bought the mane 6 the boat.

Rainbow Dash; [gasp] I don't know what to say.

Sonic; you deserve it.

Rainbow Dash; thank Sonic.

Sonic; your welcome.

So the mane 6, Sonic and his friends went back to the village.

Twilight; well, it time for us to go.

Tails; well, come back soon.

Rarity; we will.

So the mane 6 left the village and off they went.

Sonic; bye Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; bye Sonic.

So the mane 6 row to their next adventure. Next it Chapter 12.


	12. Sailing and Story To Next Adventure

For hours, the mane 6 are sailing to find land for their next adventure.

Rarity; oh, when are we ganna get there?

Rainbow Dash; we been on this boat for hours.

Twilight; look, this is an ocean, it takes a long time before we reach land.

Applejack; and how the hay were ganna get there if we're bored.

Fluttershy; we could tell stories.

Applejack; hey Twilight, got any stories.

Twilight; well I do. It called The Time Of Death.

Fluttershy; DEATH!

Twilight; don't worry Fluttershy, it only a story. Once upon a time, a human had a full life. Later his life was a depression.

Pinkie Pie; what depression?

Twilight; Depression is a condition of general emotional dejection and withdrawal sadness greater and more prolonged than that warranted by any objective reason.

Pinkie Pie; wow.

Twilight; later, the human was so depressed, that he couldn't take it anymore.

Applejack; what did he do?

Twilight; he committed suicide.

Rarity; SUICIDE!

Rarity fainted.

Twilight; after his death, his soul came out of his body and…

Pinkie Pie; wait, what a soul?

Twilight; the deepest part in your body, everypony had one.

Pinkie Pie; does plants had it?

Twilight; no, anyway, when the man got to afterlife or Heaven, he went to the Son of God named Jesus. Jesus told the man that he was good, so he let him in.

Rainbow Dash; what do they have in Heaven?

Twilight; well, everything, you could wish for anything you want.

Rainbow Dash; wait, what if Claudius wish for Hamlet's father death?

Twilight; don't worry, it won't happen.

Applejack; hey Twilight, is that land?

Twilight; yes, and according to the book, we should be in a small China village, where Sagwa live.

Rarity; who Sagwa?

Twilight; she one of the Chinese Siamese cat.

Pinkie Pie; well then, let go.

So the mane 6 head off to China village. Next it Chapter 13.


	13. Meeting Sagwa-Where Sheegwa?

When the mane 6 got to the China village, they set out to search for the Palace.

Rainbow Dash; so Twilight, where is the Palace?

Twilight; I don't know yet Rainbow, but soon.

Fluttershy; oh, I can't believe we're going to meet a cat.

Twilight; she's not the only cat who lives there.

Fluttershy; there more.

Twilight; yes.

Fluttershy [cheer proudly] What are you waiting for, let go.

Fluttershy rushed to the Palace.

Applejack; wow, that pony sure love cat.

The mane 5 catch up with Fluttershy. When they stopped, they made it to the Palace.

Rarity; wow, it fabulous.

Applejack; I wonder who lives there.

Twilight; the Magistrate.

Rainbow Dash; who that?

Twilight; the ruler of China.

Rainbow Dash; oh.

Twilight knocked on the door.

Tai Tai; hello.

Twilight; hello, were the mane 6, we wanna meet the Magistrate please.

Tai Tai; very well, follow me.

Tai Tai took the mane 6 to the Magistrate.

Tai Tai; oh honey.

Magistrate; yes my pumpkin.

Tai Tai; we got guest.

Magistrate; oh boy, who are they?

Twilight; hi, you must be the Magistrate, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Magistrate; it nice to meet you all. How come I never seen you here before?

Applejack; well, we got banished from Equestria and we're traveling all over the world.

Fluttershy; and were hoping if we could meet the kittens.

Magistrate; very well, there outside.

Twilight; thank.

So the mane 6 went outside to meet the kittens.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, Sheegwa, where are you?

Dongwa; I can't find her anywhere.

Sagwa; oh dear, I hope she okay.

Dongwa; I check all over the Palace, and all over the village but she wasn't there.

Sagwa; now that you mention it, I think I heard Sheegwa scream.

Dongwa; maybe someone catnapped her.

Sagwa; but, who would wanna kidnapped Sheegwa?

Twilight; hey guy.

Sagwa; who are you?

Twilight; I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friend, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Sagwa; it nice to meet you, I'm Sagwa and this is Dongwa.

Dongwa; what up?

Applejack; are you looking for somebody?

Sagwa; our sister Sheegwa, we think someone catnapped her.

Fluttershy; oh dear, she could be lost, or scared, or even worse, killed.

Twilight; now calm down, I'm there an explanation of how she got catnapped.

Magistrate; Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight; yes Magistrate.

Magistrate; there a letter from the kittens, but I can't read it.

Fluttershy; oh don't worry, I can understand animals perfectly, even writing.

Magistrate; well okay, be careful.

Rarity; so, what does it say?

Fluttershy; dear Sagwa and Dongwa, I have catnapped your Sheegwa, if you ever wanna see her again, meet me at Townsville, signed Mojo Jojo.

Sagwa; who Mojo Jojo?

Twilight; wait, the book said something about Mojo Jojo, he is one of the villains in Powerpuff Girls.

Rainbow Dash; is that our next adventure?

Twilight; no, other cartoon and movies are before Powerpuff Girls.

Dongwa; what are we ganna do?

Twilight; we're ganna have to keep traveling until we find her in Townsville.

Sagwa; can we come with you?

Applejack; your ganna have to ask the Magistrate.

Magistrate; ask me what?

All except Magistrate; [scream].

Magistrate; what wrong?

Fluttershy; listen, your majesty, one of your kittens Sheegwa, been catnapped by the evil Mojo Jojo in Townsville. It will take a long time to get there. So we need to bring Sagwa and Dongwa to help find her.

Magistrate; oh dear, well then, find Sheegwa and make sure she safe.

Mane 6; right.

So the mane 6, Sagwa and Dongwa went on a quest to find Sheegwa. Next it Chapter 14.


	14. The Jungle-Townsville

The mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa are in the jungle trying to find Sheegwa in Townsville.

Twilight; So Sagwa, this Sheegwa is your sister right.

Sagwa; yeah, she was the smallest kittens.

Rainbow Dash; but I don't get it, why would Mojo wanna steal her?

Pinkie Pie; we don't even know who he is.

Twilight; don't worry, soon we'll find Sheegwa and everything will be back to normal.

Rarity; yes, and maybe be out of this dreadful rainforest.

Twilight; it not a rainforest, it a jungle.

Rarity; I still think this place is dreadful.

Dongwa; oh brother.

Fluttershy; hey guy, look.

Twilight; what is it Fluttershy?

Fluttershy; a coat.

Sagwa; [gasp] that Sheegwa collar.

Dongwa; something must of happen to her.

Twilight; come on.

So the mane 6, Sagwa and Dongwa rush to find her. When they reach to the end of the jungle, they found a city.

Applejack; what in tarnation?

Pinkie Pie; is that Townsville?

Twilight; according to the book, yeah.

Dongwa; now we need to find Mojo.

Twilight; wait, we need to figure out who knows him.

Sagwa; but, who else knows Mojo?

Twilight; let see, [gasp] The Powerpuff Girls.

Applejack; The Powerpuff Girls.

Twilight; yeah, they live at the country side.

Dongwa; but it too far.

Twilight; it a risk we have to take in order to get our friend back.

Sagwa; you do realized you didn't meet her yet.

Twilight; true.

So the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa, went to the country to find the Powerpuff Girls. Next it Chapter 15.


	15. Meet The Powerpuff Girls

When the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa got to the country, they went to the Powerpuff Girls house. Twilight Sparkle knocked.

Professor; hello.

Twilight; hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sagwa, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Dongwa, and Applejack.

Professor; nice to meet you. I'm professor Utonium, a scientist.

Twilight; did you just say scientist?

Professor; yes, and you must be a smart little pony.

Twilight; aw, thanks.

Rainbow Dash; anyway, were looking for the Powerpuff Girls.

Sagwa; we need their help.

Professor; oh okay, they're up in their room.

Twilight; thank.

So the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa went to the Powerpuff Girls room.

Blossom; [groan] I'm board.

Buttercup; me too, we haven't been fighting crime in weeks.

Bubbles; maybe they all quit.

Buttercup; why would all villains quit?

Bubbles; maybe we been fighting them for so long, it would be hard for them to beat us.

Blossom; also, they might be up to something.

Buttercup; which villains didn't we attack?

Blossom; well, Mojo Jojo haven't made any evil scheme.

Bubbles; maybe he quit.

Twilight; I don't think so.

Powerpuff Girls; huh?

Twilight; hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dongwa, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Sagwa.

Blossom; nice to meet you, I'm Blossom the smart commander Powerpuff Girls.

Buttercup; I'm Buttercup, the kick butt Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles; and I'm Bubbles, the joy of laughter Powerpuff Girls.

Sagwa; it nice to meet you all.

Buttercup; so, what brings you here?

Rarity; I don't wanna be rude, but we overheard your conversation about Mojo Jojo.

Dongwa; I think he capture Sheegwa.

Blossom; what you mean?

Twilight; read this.

Blossom skim the note, then gasped.

Blossom; so he was up to something.

Applejack; and we need your help defeating him.

Bubbles; sure.

Blossom; but can we wait until tomorrow, it bed time.

So the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa nodded. They all went to bed. Next it chapter 16.


	16. Plan-Spying-Choice

In the morning, the Powerpuff Girls, the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa woke up to discuss their plans.

Blossom; okay, we need to figure out how to get Sheegwa back from Mojo.

Buttercup; let do what we always do, like kick his butt.

Twilight; no Buttercup, we need to do it carefully.

Buttercup; why not?

Twilight; this is Sheegwa were talking about, not you.

Buttercup; darn.

Pinkie Pie; I know, let throw him a suprise party.

Blossom; what make you think Mojo would fall for that?

Pinkie Pie; because...

Buttercup; oh for crying out loud.

Rarity; why don't we make a trade?

Blossom; what trade?

Rarity; well, I do hate these jewels that I don't need anymore.

Rainbow Dash; those jewels are broken.

Rarity; [gasp] SWEETIE BELLE!

Fluttershy; maybe we could, um, knock on the door quietly.

Bubbles; or maybe we could make a deal.

Sagwa; oh brother.

Blossom; I got it, we'll spy on him.

Dongwa; how will that help us?

Blossom; well, if you notice, Mojo won't know that were spying on him, so we'll follow him to see what he's up too.

Sagwa; I don't know, will he find out?

Blossom; nope.

So the Powerpuff Girls, the mane 6, Sagwa, and Dongwa got right to work. Meanwhile at Mojo's lair.

Sheegwa; [groan] Where am I?

Mojo Jojo; hello, Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; [gasp] who are you and how did you know my name?

Mojo Jojo; I Mojo Jojo, am going to do some experiment on you, that who you are, Sheegwa, the Chinsese Siamese cat, is capture by me, Mojo Jojo, who is going to do some experiment on you.

Sheegwa; why do you talk like that?

Mojo Jojo; that just how I talk.

Sheegwa; well, RELEASE ME!

Mojo Jojo; I don't think so, since I can't destroy Townsville, maybe I have destroy the citizen of Townsville.

Sheegwa; but I don't live in Townsville, I live in a small village in Chinatown.

Mojo Jojo; MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't say that you live in Townsville, I just want your memories.

Sheegwa; my what?

Mojo Jojo; your memeries.

Sheegwa; for what?

Mojo Jojo; I'm not telling you, because I must go run some errand.

So Mojo Jojo left his lair. Meanwhile, with Twilight and the other, they were looking for Mojo. When they saw him heading for the store, they stop to find out what he is doing.

Twilight; okay, here Mojo.

Buttercup; he's going to a jewelry store.

Blossom; he's robbing the store.

Twilight; now let not jump to conclusion.

Rarity; he got a diamond.

Applejack; let go get him.

Bubbles; wait, the tag, he must of bought it.

Blossom; why would Mojo buy a diamond?

Rarity; maybe he's making dresses.

Rainbow Dash; that your thing Rarity.

Fluttershy; look, he's going to the meat shop.

Dongwa; is he ganna give Sheegwa some food?

Sagwa; but Sheegwa only like fish.

Dongwa; fish is a meat too.

Applejack; wait a minute, he's not buying meats, he's got a pizza cutter.

Buttercup; what is he ganna do with that?

Twilight; come on.

Twilight and the other got a little closer to Mojo.

Rainbow Dash; where do you think he'll be going now?

Buttercup; I think he's heading back to his lair.

Sagwa; let make sure Sheegwa doesn't get hurt.

So Twilight and the other follow Mojo back home. When Mojo got to his lair, he stopped for a mintinue and quickly zap them.

All except Mojo Jojo; [scream].

Mojo Jojo; BAHAHAHAHA! do you actually think I wouldn't notice that you follow me here?

Bubbles; forget it Mojo, what have you done with Sheegwa?

Mojo Jojo; she fine for now, but I will soon destroy her.

Fluttershy; you can't do that.

Mojo Jojo; and what if I do?

Fluttershy; I will give you the stare.

Mojo Jojo; try me.

Fluttershy does the stare on Mojo Jojo, but it didn't work. She does it a couple time, but it had failed.

Mojo Jojo; look I don't have time to play with you, I got an evil plan to complete.

Sagwa; wait, maybe we can make some source of deal.

Mojo Jojo; what deal are you talking about?

Sagwa; well, why don't we make a suicide.

All except Sagwa; what?

Mojo Jojo; what?

Sagwa; you know, if we commit suicide, will you give Sheegwa back to us.

Mojo Jojo; hmm, how about one of the Powerpuff Girls?

Buttercup; what?

Blossom; absolutely not.

Bubbles; I don't wanna die.

Mojo Jojo; then I think the deal off.

Sagwa; wait, what if we help you for some reason?

Mojo Jojo; what are you talking about?

Sagwa; well, if you give us back Sheegwa, we'll help you rob one store and that it.

Mojo Jojo; I can't that would be breaking the villains law.

Twilight; I didn't know villains had law.

Mojo Jojo; well it does, now good day.

Rarity; hey you brute, get us out of here.

Mojo Jojo; ta ta.

Bubbles; oh no.

Dongwa; he's going to kill Sheegwa.

Buttercup; Sagwa, why do you have to open your big mouth?

Sagwa; I'll show you what big.

Twilight; enough, we need to stop Mojo from killing Sheegwa.

Applejack; well somepony gotta make a deal.

Pinkie Pie; I know, how about throwing a surprise party.

All except Pinkie Pie; NO!

Bubbles; maybe one of us should make a suicide.

Buttercup; we can't do that, it just like committing suicide.

Applejack; well nopony wanna stay in this force field the whole time.

Fluttershy; I'll do it.

All except Fluttershy; WHAT!

Fluttershy; I'll commit myself.

Rainbow Dash; yeah right, you couldn't even burn yourself.

Fluttershy; oh really.

Rainbow Dash; I like to see you try.

A few second later, Twilight saw Mojo, going to kill Sheegwa.

Twilight; [gasp] MOJO JOJO, I KNOW WHO IS GOING TO BE KILL!

Mojo Jojo; oh what is it now?

Buttercup; Mojo Jojo, Fluttershy would like to commit her life for Sheegwa.

Mojo Jojo; oh really, is that true Fluttershy?

Fluttershy; um yes.

Mojo Jojo; come in.

Mojo release the force field and took the other inside.

Mojo Jojo; so, you finally admit that you want to suicide yourself.

Fluttershy; as long Sheegwa is safe.

Mojo Jojo; okay, but before I give you Sheegwa, you must go to the suicide chamber.

Fluttershy; um okay.

So Mojo took Fluttershy to the suicide chamber. Next it chapter 17.


	17. Fluttershy Suicide

Mojo took Fluttershy to his suicide chamber.

Mojo Jojo; so Fluttershy, what suicide object do you want to use?

Fluttershy; well, I don't know, what is the most popular suicide.

Mojo Jojo; well, I do have a noose, guillotine, a knife, candle, gun, electric chair, and a poison pill.

Fluttershy; wow Mojo, where do you get all these stuff?

Mojo Jojo; well, back when I was a little monkey, I see a lot of death in my day.

Fluttershy; I'll go with a noose.

Mojo Jojo; suit yourself.

So Mojo Jojo and Fluttershy went back outside.

Twilight; Fluttershy, are you sure you want to do this?

Fluttershy; it for the good of the cause.

Dongwa; you don't have to do this Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; it okay, I know it hard for you to see me die.

Pinkie Pie; but Fluttershy, what about your animals friend back home?

Fluttershy; don't worry Pinkie Pie, soon I'll leave this cruel world and go to an afterlife.

Rainbow Dash; [whisper] I knew we shouldn't have told that story.

So Mojo took Fluttershy to the tree. The rest of the gang follow her.

Mojo Jojo; okay Fluttershy, here you go.

Fluttershy wrap the noose around her neck. Then Buttercup came with a plastic chair. Mojo tie the rope to the tree.

Mojo Jojo; okay Fluttershy, do you have anything to say to your friends?

Fluttershy; goodbye everypony, I'm sorry to die like this.

Blossom; we'll miss you Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash; good luck.

Fluttershy hold her breath and jump off the plastic and began hanging. Fluttershy almost shred her tear. Her friends were worry. A few minute later Fluttershy got hung by her last breath.

Twilight; goodbye Fluttershy.

Bubbles; alright, Fluttershy committed suicide for you, now it your turn to give back our Sheegwa.

Mojo Jojo; alright.

So Mojo Jojo went back to the house. Next is chapter 18.


	18. The Trap

After Fluttershy's death, Mojo went inside to get Sheegwa.

Sagwa; I can't wait to see Sheegwa.

Buttercup; yeah.

Rarity; if only Fluttershy was here, she would see this.

Rainbow Dash; you know, something is not right.

Blossom; what you mean?

Rainbow Dash; Fluttershy would never commit suicide.

Twilight; she was just doing it to save Sheegwa.

Rainbow Dash; still, Fluttershy was scared of dragons, hanging is worse than dragons.

Bubbles; what you saying?

Rainbow Dash; I don't know.

Mojo Jojo; hey guys, Sheegwa is getting ready to leave, would you like to come in?

Twilight; sure.

So the mane 5, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerpuff Girls went into Mojo lab.

Dongwa; Sheegwa, are you here?

Sagwa; I don't see her.

Mojo Jojo; she's right in that door.

So they went inside the door, when they stopped, a trap plump right in.

Rainbow Dash; HEY!

Bubbles; what going on?

Mojo Jojo; HAHAHAHAHAHA! do you really think Sheegwa is still alive, do you?

Pinkie Pie; uh, yes.

Mojo Jojo; well your wrong, I killed her.

They all gasped.

Twilight; wait a minute, I saw Sheegwa at the room.

Mojo Jojo; fool, that Sheegwa you saw was sugar and glue.

Buttercup; sugar and glue, ewww.

Mojo Jojo; yeah, it taste bad.

Twilight; so what your evil plan this time?

Mojo Jojo; first, I'm ganna use this antidote.

Twilight; what does that do?

Mojo Jojo ignored the question and zap the Powerpuff Girls. They became powerless.

Blossom; oh no. were powerless.

Mojo Jojo; yes, now that Fluttershy and Sheegwa is dead and the Powerpuff Girls are defeated, there is no one that can stop me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pinkie Pie; uh, Mojo, what are you ganna do with us?

Mojo Jojo; that a good question.

Mojo zapped the button and send the heroes to another place.

Mojo Jojo; YES, I'VE WON, AND THERE IS NO ONE THAT CAN STOP ME, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

?; oh really.

Mojo Jojo; huh, wait no noo noooooooooo.

?; I will soon get my revenge.

Next it chapter 19


	19. The Prideland

The mane 5, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless Girls land in a strange place.

Blossom; [groan], where are we?

Rainbow Dash; I don't know.

Buttercup; well this stink, we got no power, Fluttershy and Sheegwa is dead, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!

Applejack; I think we're in a Savannah.

Rarity; what makes you say that?

Applejack; isn't that what the book say.

Twilight; oh no.

Pinkie Pie; what's wrong Twilight?

Twilight; the book is destroyed.

The rest gasped.

Rainbow Dash; don't worry, who need the book anyway.

Bubbles; but how are we gonna get home?

Buttercup; yeah, the professor is gonna get mad if we don't make it home before dark.

Twilight; were just gonna have to find our way back.

Applejack; wait, I know this place, it called the Prideland.

Blossom; the what?

Applejack; the Prideland.

Twilight; how did you know about this place?

Applejack; I saw the movie on it.

Buttercup; well, will it lead us back home.

Applejack; well, I don't think so, but I do know that we can find a place call Priderock.

Sagwa; Priderock?

Applejack; it where lions lives.

Dongwa; lions, cool.

Applejack; yes, I know.

Blossom; so, where is Priderock.

Applejack; follow me.  
So they went to Priderock. Next it Chapter 20.


	20. Meet Simba and Nala

When the mane 5, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless Girls were walking to Priderock, something got in their way.

Twilight; hey, I saw something.

Rainbow Dash; I'm gonna go check it out.

So Rainbow Dash went to see what was behind those grass, they saw two lion cub.

Rainbow Dash; [whisper] hey guy, check this out.

Bubbles; oh, so cute.

Applejack; those cubs look like the one that I saw in the movie.

Buttercup; well duh, that's why we have fanfiction.

Simba; huh.

Nala; Simba, what wrong.

Simba; I think I hear something.

Nala; this is not those phenomenal meat your speaking of.

Simba; no.

Twilight; hi.

Simba and Nala; [scream].

Rainbow Dash; whao, calm down, we're not gonna hurt you.

Simba; who are you?

Twilight; I'm Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sagwa, Dongwa, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom.

Nala; it nice to meet you, I'm Nala and this is Simba.

Rarity; it a pleasure to meet you.

Simba; so, what bring you here?

Buttercup; well, were kind of lost.

Sagwa; you see, we were transported here.

Bubbles; and we wanna know how to get back.

Nala; well, I don't know where you're talking about.

Blossom; the city of Townsville.

Simba; we don't know that place.

Rainbow Dash; could you take us back?

Nala; well, we could, but we don't know where Townsville is.

Pinkie Pie; you think you can make some sort of flying machine.

Nala; flying machine.

Dongwa; yeah like an airplane.

Simba; we do see flying stuff in the sky.

Twilight; could you take us?

Nala; well, it kind of far.

Blossom; then it look like we need to have a smart person build one.

Twilight; me too.

Buttercup; [whisper] nerd.

Sagwa; what do you have at home?

Nala; we don't have stuff, just rocks.

Twilight; well, we could use a hang glider.

Simba; what that?

Twilight; some people use hang glider to go where ever they want.

Nala; is it safe?

Twilight; sure.

Simba; well, what sort of stuff do you need?

Blossom; we need twigs, and strong sticks.

Nala; can you use bone instead of stick?

Twilight; I guess we could.

Simba; well I got an idea, meet us back at Priderock, and get some tool we need to make a hang glider.

The rest except Simba and Nala nodded and they went to get some stuff they need for the hang glider. Next it chapter 21.


	21. Hang Glider

At Priderock, the mane 5, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless Girls are ready to build their hang glider.

Twilight; alright everybody, let build it.

Rainbow Dash; but we have one problem.

Twilight; what that.

Rainbow Dash; we don't have hands.

Blossom; don't worry, we'll help you.

Simba; I'll read the instruction. First you must place two stick cross wise.

Sagwa; what cross wise?

Nala; like an X.

So they put their stick cross wise.

Simba; next, you must cut the sheets into a triangle.

Bubbles; but we don't have scissor.

Simba; don't worry, I'll use my claw to cut it.

Simba used his claw to cut all the sheets into a shape of a triangle.

Rarity; what next?

Simba; you must attach the sheet to the edges of the cross wise.

So they used twigs to attach the sheet to the edge of the cross wise.

Pinkie Pie; oohhh, pretty.

Simba; now you have to take two more stick and hold it up and attach it to the side.

Dongwa; what does that mean?

Nala; think about it, hold it up, then tilt it over like a letter V and used the twig to keep it from falling.

So they took two more stick, hold it up, tilt it to the letter V, and used twig to keep it from falling.

Buttercup; wow, it look cool.

Simba; don't worry, your almost done, now you need to make the steering. Punch the hole against the stick and through the other one.

Bubbles; how?

Nala; If you have two paper, you punch one hole, then do the same thing with the other paper.

Twilight; Ahh, I get it now.

So they punch the stick and another to make the hole.

Rainbow Dash; are we done yet?

Simba; yep.

Sagwa; okay so, how are we ganna fly it?

Nala; go on the top of Priderock and jump.

Blossom; what if we get killed?

Simba; don't worry, you won't.

So they went to the top of Priderock.

Twilight; okay, who first?

Rainbow Dash; I'll go first.

Dongwa; are you sure?

Rainbow Dash; well yeah.

So Rainbow Dash jump off the cliff. Before she knew it she was flying up high.

Rainbow Dash; hey I did it.

Nala; it worked.

Pinkie Pie; cool.

So the rest of them did the same thing.

Simba; we hope you make it back soon.

Twilight; thank for your help.

Simba; your welcome.

Nala; bye.

So they went across the Savannah to make it back to Townsville. Next it chapter 22.


	22. Getting Back To Townsville

Up in the sky, the mane 5, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless Girls were hang gliding their way back to Townsville.

Blossom; see anything yet Twilight.

Twilight; no.

Sagwa; I hope we make it there soon, my paws can't hold it much longer.

Buttercup; this is all Sheegwa fault.

Sagwa; WHAT!

Buttercup; if she hadn't been captured or careful, none of this would've happen.

Sagwa; well if you would've told Mojo that you wanted to commit suicide, Fluttershy would still be alive.

Buttercup; oh yeah.

Sagwa; yeah.

Rainbow Dash; will you both stop fighting?

Sagwa and Buttercup; fine.

Rarity; um Twilight, you do know where Townsville is right.

Twilight; before we been transported, I picked up some dirt, that way it kind of like sniffing.

Pinkie Pie; you're not a dog, silly.

Twilight; it means, I can smell the way back.

Bubbles; um Twilight, will we ever get our power back?

Twilight; we'll see.

Applejack; hey, I think I saw something.

Dongwa; what?

Applejack; it Townsville.

Sagwa; we made it.

Blossom; let go.

So they glide their way to Townsville. Next it Chapter 23.


	23. Fluttershy Is Back

When they arrive at Townsville, they notice that something was odd happening around town.

Blossom; what happen?

Rainbow Dash; I guess that Mojo was monkeying around, get it.

Twilight; this is no laughing matter, come on.

Sagwa; [thinking] hmm, I don't think Mojo would cause this damage.

Meanwhile, at Mojo Lair, a mysterious creature was destroying Townsville.

?; [evil laugh]. everything is going according to plan. Now that Mojo is gone no one can stop me, not even though Powerpuff Girls, mane 5, Sagwa, and Dongwa.

The mysterious creature use the telescope to see what have been destroyed.

?; yes, run people of Townsville. Soon, I will called this place, um, uh, whatever.

The door knocked.

?; now who could that be?

The mysterious creature check to see who was at the door. Then see the Powerless Girls, mane 5, Sagwa, and Dongwa.

?; how did they escape?

Blossom; Mojo, open up.

?; no.

Rainbow Dash; you better open up, or I'll have to use my Sonic Rainboom to smash your house.

?; fine.

The mysterious creature open the door and the rest was shocked.

Bubbles; wait a minute, your not Mojo.

?; that right, he dead.

Blossom; you killed him.

?; yes.

Bubbles; why would you do that? [sobbing].

Applejack; oh for crying out loud.

?; as you can see, I'm busy destroying Townsville, so why don't you go and play.

Sagwa; who are you?

?; the one you least suspect.

Dongwa; what you mean?

The mysterious creature took off it disguise and the disguise turns out to be none other than, Fluttershy.

All; FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy; yes, you've caught me.

Pinkie Pie; how did you survive the death?

Fluttershy; you see, I wasn't really dead to begin with.

Twilight; what you mean?

Fluttershy; well, the Fluttershy you thought that commit suicide was just a robot.

Buttercup; a robot.

Fluttershy; yes.

Rarity; then, how come I didn't see that robot?

Fluttershy; I painted it, so you can't see the bolts.

Dongwa; you knew Sheegwa was dead.

Fluttershy; yes.

Twilight; whoop.

Fluttershy; after you been transport, I began plotting me revenge on Mojo and kill him.

Blossom; but don't you think killing is a little too far.

Fluttershy; uh hello, ever heard of execution.

Blossom; well, yeah but...

Fluttershy; then I rule Townville, but somehow everybody keep running away.

Bubbles; well, could you stopped destroying Townsville?

Fluttershy; NEVER!

Twilight; Fluttershy, we'll try helping you solve your problem, but the first thing you have to do is calm down.

Fluttershy; but I can't

Rainbow Dash; why not?

Fluttershy; don't you remember, Sheegwa is dead.

Dongwa; your ruling the world only because Sheegwa is dead.

Fluttershy; well, ever heard of taking place as king or queen.

Sagwa; you been watching too much TV shows.

Applejack; so what your saying that if Sheegwa was alive, you would stopped ruling the world right.

Fluttershy; yes, but she dead.

Twilight and Blossom; SCIENCE!

Rainbow Dash; what?

Blossom; we can bring Sheegwa back.

Buttercup; how?

Twilight; you know how you bring Frankenstein back from electricity right, so let do that same thing with Sheegwa.

Dongwa; nothing you see on TV happen in real life.

Blossom; well this is Fanfiction, so we can bring her back to life.

Sagwa; what you think Fluttershy?

Fluttershy; well, just bring Sheegwa back from the dead, then I'll stop ruling the world and I'll give the Powerpuff Girls power back.

All; deal.

So they went in and decided to bring Sheegwa back. Next it Chapter 24.


	24. Bringing Sheegwa Back-Saying Goodbye

In Mojo Lair, the mane 6, Sagwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless girls, got Sheegwa and scrap her in the bed.

Twilight; okay, first we need to find electricity.

Rainbow Dash; uh, if I still have my wings, I can still get the electricity.

Blossom; Fluttershy, before you fake the committing suicide, didn't you see any tool we can use.

Fluttershy; the electric chair.

Sagwa; but doesn't that just make her be more kill.

Twilight; were not scraping her in the electric chair, just bring the electric part.

Applejack; I'll get a jar.

Applejack ran into the kitchen and grab the jar. Then went into the chamber and collect the electricity from the electric chair. Then she came back into the lab.

Applejack; I got it.

Sagwa; now what?

Twilight grab the electric cord and place it in the jar.

Pinkie Pie; what next?

Blossom place the electric cord between Sheegwa's cheeks.

Twilight; alright Bubbles, hit the switch.

Bubbles; got it.

Bubbles pulled the lever, causing Sheegwa to get electrified. After two minute, Bubbles turned off the power.

Dongwa; did it work?

Twilight; let me see.

Twilight went closer to Sheegwa chest and began listening to Sheegwa heart.

Buttercup; can you hear something?

Twilight; breathing, [gasped] she alive.

Sagwa; Sheegwa wake up.

Sheegwa; huh, what happen?

Sagwa; Sheegwa your okay.

Sheegwa; of course I am.

Rainbow Dash; we thought you would never come back.

Sheegwa; come back, from where?

Buttercup; well duh, we thought you've died.

Sheegwa; oh I wasn't dead, I was in the coma.

All except Sheegwa; A COMA!

Sheegwa; yeah, Mojo put me in a coma to get you all in here in the first place.

Blossom; well that explain everything.

Sheegwa; who are you anyway?

Sagwa; Sheegwa, I want you to meet, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Sheegwa; it nice to meet you.

Pinkie Pie; so Fluttershy, now that Sheegwa is back, can you give the Powerless Girls their power back.

Blossom; oh don't worry, we'll just get some Chemical X from home.

Dongwa; speaking of home, we should go too, the Magistrate is probably worry.

So the Mane 6, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, and the Powerless girls left Mojo Lair to say their goodbye.

Twilight; well, I guess we gotta go.

Blossom; thank for helping us.

Twilight; your welcome, it good to find another smart one here.

Buttercup; [whisper] nerd.

Rainbow Dash; [whisper] egghead.

Bubbles; well, bye.

Rarity; bye.

Sagwa; thank for helping.

So the Powerless Girls left home.

Sagwa; well Twilight, I guess we gotta go too.

Twilight; we'll miss you.

Sheegwa; don't worry, we'll always remember you.

Rarity; aww, that so sweet.

Dongwa; well, let go.

Applejack; bye.

Pinkie Pie; see ya.

Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa left.

Twilight; come on girls, let go on out next adventure.

So Twilight and her friends went on their next journey. Next it Chapter 25.


	25. Where To Go Next

In the middle of the country, the mane 6 are figuring out where to go next.

Pinkie Pie; so Twilight, what is our next adventure?

Twilight; I don't know, the book is destroyed and were not sure what we'll hit.

Applejack; aw, who need the book anyway, Twilight. Unleast we still have each other, and nothing can come between us.

Twilight; I have a bad feeling about this.

Rainbow Dash; what you mean?

Twilight; well, Fluttershy almost try to kill us.

Fluttershy; but that was a mistake.

Rainbow Dash; that was more like a purpose.

Fluttershy; only because of Sheegwa.

Rarity; you know, I think recognize this route before.

Twilight; you have.

Rarity; right before I came to Ponyville, I usually come here as a filly.

Pinkie Pie; what was it like?

Rarity; well, when I went through the route, I saw a city. I was supposed to go to Manhattan, but I took the wrong shortcut.

Twilight; what does the city look like?

Rarity; I don't know, but I saw a Dogs Park as I walk by.

Twilight; did you just say Dogs Park?

Rarity; yes.

Twilight; CLIFFORD!

Rainbow Dash; what?

Twilight; sorry, I mean, when I was reading a book back at the Library, I saw a Dogs Park that had Clifford.

Applejack; who is Clifford?

Twilight; I think he's a small puppy who live with Emily Elizabeth.

Fluttershy; a puppy, how cute.

Pinkie Pie; so that our next adventure.

Twilight; well I guess we can go there.

Rainbow Dash; then let go.

So the mane 6 headed straight to the city. Next it Chapter 26.


	26. Meet Clifford

When the mane 6 got to the city, they are trying to find Clifford's apartment.

Rainbow Dash; so Twilight, you have any idea to where Clifford might be.

Twilight; I'm not sure where they live.

Rainbow Dash; AW COME ON!

Rarity; Rainbow Dash, use your indoor voice.

Rainbow Dash; but were outside.

In the distance, a red puppy is running toward them.

Pinkie Pie; hey who that?

Twilight; it Clifford.

Clifford bark and bump into Twilight.

Applejack; are you okay Twilight?

Twilight; yes.

Emily; oh no, I'm so sorry, me and Clifford were just playing.

Twilight; it okay, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

Emily; it nice to meet you, i'm Emily Elizabeth Howard and this is my puppy Clifford.

Clifford barks.

Fluttershy; oh, how cute.

Clifford purrs onto Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash; gross.

Emily; so, what brings you here?

Rarity; well, we got banished from our home.

Pinkie Pie; and we travel to all sort of other places.

Twilight; and we decided to come here to bring back memories.

Emily; well, I live in the apartment, wanna come.

Applejack; sure, thanks.

So Emily took the mane 6 to her apartment.

Emily; okay here we are.

Rainbow Dash; wow, nice place.

Emily; I can't wait for you to meet everyone.

Mrs. Howard; Emily, you home.

Emily; yes mom, I met some friends.

Mr. Howard; hello.

Twilight; hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack.

Mrs. Howard; it very nice to meet you.

Pinkie Pie sniffed.

Pinkie Pie; hey, do I smell something?

Mrs. Howard; oh that is just some food I'm making.

Pinkie Pie; wow, you know I'm also a cooker too, maybe I can help.

Mrs. Howard; any time Pinkie Pie.

Emily; come on guy, I want you to meet someone.

So Emily took the mane 6 to Emily's room.

Fluttershy; wow, so beautiful.

Rarity; and so fashionable.

Emily; thanks.

Emily went to Daffodil.

Emily; [whisper] Daffodil, wake up, we have company.

Daffodil woke up and notice some ponies.

Fluttershy; oh what a cute little bunny.

Emily; this is Daffodil. She is one of my first pet before Clifford.

Daffodil went to Fluttershy and purr against her hooves.

Emily; aw, I think she likes you.

Fluttershy; aw, that's so sweet.

Rainbow Dash; you know Emily, have you ever tried to talk to animals.

Emily; what you mean?

Rainbow Dash; well, sometime you want to know what they are saying.

Emily; well, maybe.

Twilight; I can make a potion that can make animals talk.

Applejack; but would the other citizens freak out if they sees that.

Twilight; as long you promise not to tell anyone that Clifford can talk.

Emily; but could you do other pets too.

Twilight; this potion can only be up to six.

Emily; well I know all six pets that I can thinks of.

Twilight; okay, you get all the pets and I'll start on the potion.

Emily; got it.

So Emily went out to get all of Clifford's friends, while Twilight Sparkle went into the kitchen to make some potion. Next it Chapter 27.


	27. The Potion

At the lab, Twilight Sparkle was mixing a potion. It took her hours of making it. When she put the last ingredient, she was finished.

Twilight; perfect.

Pinkie Pie; hey Twilight.

Twilight; oh hey Pinkie, I just finished making the potion that will make Clifford and his friends talk.

Pinkie Pie; ooh, pretty.

Twilight; come on.

Meanwhile, Emily got all of the other pet at Clifford's apartment.

Emily; okay is everybody here.

Flo and Zo; [meow].

Clifford and Jorge; [barking].

Norville flew and Daffodil tap her feet for yes.

Emily; alright.

Twilight; okay, I'm done.

Emily; so, how do we do it?

Twilight; each pet need to drink it. Once the liquid goes to their intestine, it will react and form a vocal cord that will allow you and the other to understand.

Emily; wow, sound exciting.

Twilight; alright, Clifford you first.

Twilight gave Clifford a drop of drink of the potion. After he swallow it, he began to get all dizzy.

Emily; what happen?

Twilight; it just the intestine rumbling.

Clifford; hey, I can talk, for real.

Emily; Clifford, I can finally understand you.

Clifford; cool, now I don't have to worry anymore.

Emily; and I can finally figure out what your saying.

Applejack; uh, can we move on?

Twilight; alright, Daffodil your turn.

Twilight did the same things with Daffodil.

Daffodil; hey, I can also talk too.

Emily; Daffodil, you can speak.

Daffodil; wow, this is ore delightful.

Twilight; alright, Flo and Zo.

Flo and Zo both drank a drop of potion.

Flo; hey I can talk.

Zo; me too.

Flo; no me.

Zo; me.

Flo; i'm louder.

Zo; well I'm bigger.

Flo; oh yeah.

Zo; yeah.

Twilight; alright, enough.

Emily; now I know what it like to be annoyed with kittens.

Rarity; welcome to my world.

Flo; well we gotta go.

Zo; thank for the potion.

Twilight; alright, bye.

Emily; alright Jorge, your turn.

Jorge drank the potion.

Jorge; wow, I can also speak, wait until I tell Nina.

Emily; now Jorge, be careful, I don't want this potion getting out of hand.

Twilight; it okay Emily, I have one more drop left.

Clifford; ready Norville.

Norville nodded and drank the potion.

Norville; hey, I can speak.

All except Norville; HOORAY!

Norville; thanks for the potion Twilight, see ya.

Rainbow Dash; so Twilight, are you ganna make more potion?

Twilight; absolutely not Rainbow Dash, if we make every animals talk, it will cause mayhem.

Rainbow Dash; fine.

Daffodil; well, now that me, Clifford, and our friends can talk, I don't think we need to use this animals translation.

Emily; true.

Clifford; [yawn].

Fluttershy; ohh, I think Clifford is getting tired.

Emily; alright, you two, time for bed.

Clifford and Daffodil went to bed.

Twilight; so Emily, is it okay if we sleep here tonight?

Emily; of course you can, it my pleasure.

So the mane 6, and Emily went to bed as well. Next it Chapter 28.


	28. The Cussing Of Clif and Daff-Banished

The next morning, Clifford and Daffodil got up for breakfast. When they got to their bowl, it was empty.

Clifford; aw crap, no food.

Daffodil; I guess were ganna have to wait for Emily Elizabeth to wake up.

Clifford; I'll go get her.

So Clifford went to Emily room to wake her up.

Clifford; Emily, wake up.

Emily; huh?

Clifford; it breakfast time.

Emily; oohhh [yawns]. I'll be right there.

So Emily got up and gave Clifford some dog treats and gave Daffodil some carrots.

Clifford; dog treat, I ALWAYS EAT THIS CRAP, WHY CAN'T I EAT SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANCE!

Emily; [sleepy] oh, sorry Clifford, what do you want?

Clifford; carrot.

Daffodil; hey.

Emily gave Clifford some carrots.

Later after Clifford and Daffodil finished their food, they went to see Twilight for some help.

Clifford; hey Twilight.

Twilight; oh, hi you two, what up.

Daffodil; we just want to thank you for helping us with our speaking problem.

Twilight; your welcome, happy to help.

Clifford; say, how long will you be staying?

Twilight; well, me and my friends have a long journey ahead of us, we won't be staying that long.

Daffodil; well, if you ever need us, were happy to help.

Twilight; thanks.

Emily; hey Clifford, Daffodil, you wanna play sock spider.

Daffodil; sock spider, I don't wanna play with that shitty sock spider.

Twilight and Emily gasped.

Emily; what did you just say?

Clifford; she said that she doesn't want a play with that crappy sock spider.

Emily and Twilight gasped again.

Daffodil; I said shitty, not crappy.

Clifford; oh.

Emily; where did you learn though awful language?

Clifford; what you mean?

Twilight; those words are not a good word for little kids at your age.

Daffodil; what word?

Emily; that S H and the C R one.

Clifford; what wrong with that?

Twilight; they're bad words, or other words such as, cuss word, profanity, swear word, bad mouthing, and sailor talk.

Daffodil; but we don't talk like sailor.

Emily; still, you can't talk like that, promise me you won't say those word again.

Clifford and Daffodil; we promise.

Emily; thanks you.

Twilight; but where did you learn those word?

Daffodil; well, usually before you could understand us, we been using all sort of other word too.

Clifford; yeah, we say the F word, R word, C word, L word...

Daffodil; they got the point Clifford.

Clifford; oohhh, right.

Emily; so that must mean, you been calling me bad name too.

Clifford; sometime we call you a lesbian.

Daffodil; or a jerk.

Emily; [gasp].

Twilight; you too better stop cussing.

Clifford; but we can't.

Emily; then I must disown you.

Daffodil; what?

Emily went outside. Clifford, Daffodil, and Twilight follow her.

Clifford; Emily, where are you going?

Emily; you too, are the worst pet I have ever chose.

Clifford and Daffodil; WHAT!

Applejack; what going on?

Rarity; is there a problem?

Emily; Clifford, Daffodil, you too broke my heart into saying those awful word.

Clifford; it not our fault.

Emily; does any of your friends say it?

Clifford; actually, Daffodil taught it to me, then I taught it to Jorge, and he taught it to Norville, and he taught it to Flo, and he taught it to Zo.

Emily; [gasp].

Fluttershy; oh dear.

Rainbow Dash; busted.

Emily; you too are out of the picture.

Clifford; what?

Emily; stay here, I'm ganna write a note.

So Emily went back inside to write a note for Clifford and Daffodil.

Clifford; what was that all about?

Twilight; don't you see, you hurt Emily feeling.

Clifford; no we didn't.

Twilight; you hurt her by swearing.

Daffodil; but we didn't know.

Twilight; even when you were not speaking you were doing it.

Clifford; aw come on Twilight, please forgive us.

Twilight; well, okay, but I'm not sure Emily would.

Pinkie Pie; why not Twilight?

Twilight; because she doesn't like Clifford and Daffodil, swearing.

Daffodil; but it was an accident.

Applejack; not if you did it a thousand time.

Emily came back outside and started reading her note.

Emily; okay, dear Clifford and Daffodil, when you were little, you were the perfect pet for me. We had such great time. We spend time with each other at the park, the zoo, the beach, and at the movie. Clifford was a small, helpful puppy and Daffodil was a clean pretty rabbit. Although time had change, something bad happen today. You've been cussing and that was the worst thing you have ever done. Even though you never know what it mean, it was still horrible. I have send you outside, because you are being disown. You too are never to be my pet again. I will tell your friends to not go with you. Not only that, your pony friends are also banished from the apartment. Since they came and cause this mayhem to happen, I won't execute you, but you will still be banish from the apartment. We will never be your friends, family, owners. brother, or sister again. Before it brings up to the other people, I'll tell them that you are now gone. The End.

Clifford; but Emily.

Emily; go.

So Clifford and Daffodil left sadly.

Twilight; Emily you shouldn't have...

Emily; leave.

Twilight; what?

Emily; you and your friends are also banished, now go.

So the mane 6 walked away.

Fluttershy; I can't believe it.

Rainbow Dash; oh great, it turns out so well until we got banished, again.

Twilight; Clifford, Daffodil wait.

Clifford; just leave us Twilight.

Daffodil; yeah.

Twilight; look, I know that Emily banished you, but that doesn't mean your life have ended.

Clifford; what you mean?

Twilight; well, we been banished also and we been through all over the world, well kind of.

Daffodil; may we join.

Twilight; of course.

Clifford; thank Twilight.

Twilight; your welcome Clifford.

So the mane 6, Clifford, and Daffodil went to their next adventure. Next it Chapter 29.


	29. Separation Of Friendship

After Clifford and Daffodil been banished from Emily's apartment, they both went with the mane 6 on their adventure.

Clifford; Twilight.

Twilight; yes Clifford.

Clifford; we're really sorry we got you and your friends banished.

Twilight; that okay Clifford, you didn't know that was a rude word.

Daffodil; but, where will we go now?

Twilight; I don't know, we been going out for days and we haven't been called back from Equestria.

Rainbow Dash; you know what they say, never trust a princess.

Twilight; that is not true.

Rainbow Dash; then why did Princess Celestia banished us in the first place?

Twilight; only because we created terrible havoc over Equestria.

Fluttershy; um, if you don't mind, is it okay if we keep looking for a new place to stay?

Rarity; Fluttershy is right, it would be better if Twilight Sparkle hadn't been in Ponyville.

Twilight; what does that suppose to mean?

Rarity; when you came to Ponyville, you wanted us to get together, so that later Princess Celestia would banished us.

Twilight; hey, the reason why I came to Ponyville is to learn Friendship is Magic.

Applejack; if you think Friendship is Magic, then don't get us banished.

Twilight; hey, I wasn't trying to get you banished in the first place.

Applejack; oh yeah.

Twilight; YEAH!

Daffodil; uh, girls.

Pinkie Pie; then maybe we shouldn't have been friends in the first place.

Rainbow Dash; fine.

Fluttershy; alright then.

Clifford; uh hello.

Twilight; come on Clifford, Daffodil, we're leaving.

Daffodil; but.

Applejack; the rest of you ponies follow me, I think we should forget about Twilight.

Clifford; but girls, we can't split up, what if something happen to us?

Twilight; if my so called friends want to do whatever they want, then that find with me.

Rainbow Dash; me too.

Daffodil; then who will we go with?

Clifford; you know Daffodil, maybe we should go with Twilight.

Daffodil; are you sure Clifford?

Clifford; she is the only pony that we knew first.

Daffodil; alright.

So the mane 6 broke up. Twilight, Clifford, and Daffodil went west, and the rest of the mane 5 went east. Next it Chapter 30.


	30. Going To Teletubbies Land

After the mane 6 had broke up, Twilight, Clifford, and Daffodil went on their own journey together.

Daffodil; so Twilight, now what?

Twilight; I don't know, we got no food, shelter, map, and we just lost our friends.

Clifford; hmm, maybe we could go back to your place.

Twilight; I can't, we got banished.

Daffodil; then where can we go?

Twilight; I don't know.

Clifford; wait, I got a big idea, when I was watching my puppy channel, I saw a show call Teletubbies.

Twilight; Teletubbies.

Daffodil; yeah, it the place where four Teletubbies named Lala, Po, Tinky Winky, and Dispy.

Twilight; you wanna go there.

Clifford; yeah.

Daffodil; but one problem, we won't understand them.

Twilight; well I guess I could use this potion that I was saving for later.

Clifford; then let go to Teletubbies land.

So Twilight, Daffodil, and Clifford walk to Teletubbies land. It took them hours of getting there. When they got there, they saw a whole kingdom will hills and stuff. Just beyond the bay, they saw a hill with a house.

Clifford; that must be it.

Twilight; come on.

So they make their way to meet the Teletubbies. Next it Chapter 31.


	31. Meet Lala-Bad News

Twilight Sparkle, Clifford, and Daffodil made it to Teletubbies land. Twilight knocked on the door.

Lala; [babbling].

Twilight; hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Clifford and Daffodil.

Lala; [babbling].

Daffodil; what is she saying?

Twilight; I don't know, maybe I'll try the potion.

Twilight gave Lala the potion.

Lala; hey, I can talk.

Clifford; that better.

Lala; hi, I'm Lala, nice to meet you.

Daffodil; the pleasure is all your.

Lala; so, what brings you here?

Clifford; well, we been banished from our place and we've been going on a journey.

Lala; oh, I see.

Twilight; so, where are your other friends?

Lala; oh, they won't be back for a while, I'm the only one here.

Daffodil; oh that too bad.

Lala; by the way, did you just say that your Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight; yeah.

Lala; well, I gotta a letter from Discord. I don't know who he is.

Twilight open the envelope and read the letter.

Twilight; dear Twilight, I hope you and your friends are having fun. Equestria is just isn't the same without you. I try to reason with Celestia into letting you guy back in, but she refused to do it. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing fine. Spike is getting cranky by not having you here. In Fluttershy Cottage, me and Spike had a hard time taking care of the animals. Cloudsale is doing fine and the weather are working perfectly, but without Rainbow Dash, the weather are coming in too early or too late. Sugarcube corner is also fine. Without Pinkie Pie, the Cakes had a hard time taking care of the shop and the foals. In Sweet Apple Acres, the money is getting low, because Applejack is not here. Applebloom is too small to buck the apple, Granny Smith is too old, and Big Mac can't handle it alone. The dressmaking is now held by Sweetie Belle. She is still working on how to make the perfect dress. We hope to see you and your friends soon. Oh and one more thing, I had a Discord sense saying that something awful is about to happen. I don't when, where, how, or who, but I hope you can figure it out. We love you mane 6. Love Discord and Spike.

Lala; wow, you must of got great friends there.

Twilight; yeah, now I have nothing.

Clifford; oh don't say that Twilight, Discord said that everything is pitching in.

Daffodil; I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

Twilight; I don't know, Discord said that something bad will happen to us.

Lala; well, if you need anything, just call.

Twilight; Lala, is there any way we can contact the other?

Lala; I'm afraid not Twilight, us Teletubbies don't use phone.

Just then, the door ring.

Lala; who could that be?

Lala opened the door.

Simba; TWILIGHT!

Twilight; Simba, what are you doing here?

Simba; I swam through the sea to tell you the bad new.

Clifford; what the bad new?

Simba; after you guys left, I saw a big black hole.

Twilight; a big black hole.

Simba; yeah, it destroyed all of Prideland. It even got Nala, my father, my uncle, and everybody.

Twilight; [gasp].

Clifford; wait, doesn't that mean that when people get suck in the black hole they can never get out.

Twilight; worst, they could be dead.

Simba; and now I have nothing.

Twilight; Simba, where did you see the black hole is heading too?

Simba; west.

Clifford; that is where our friends are heading.

Daffodil; we gotta save them.

Twilight; come on.

Lala; wait, what if you get suck in the black hole.

Twilight; don't worry Lala, we never lose.

Lala; well okay, if you need anything, you know where Teletubbies land is.

Twilight; thanks, bye.

So Twilight, Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba rush their way to find their friends before they get suck in the black hole. Next it Chapter 32.


	32. Pony Sucked in-Twilight Went In Portal

Twilight Sparkle, Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil made their way back to the mane 5. Meanwhile, with the mane 5, they were still upset about Twilight.

Applejack; that Twilight is a dirty pony.

Fluttershy; now Applejack, I'm sure she was just trying to protect us all.

Rainbow Dash; protect us, yeah right. If she want to protect us she would stand up to Princess Celestia instead of her being a scary pony.

Fluttershy; now Rainbow Dash, nopony is a scary pony.

Rarity; unlike you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; hey.

Rarity; you were scared of lots of things.

Fluttershy; oh yeah, prove it.

Pinkie Pie; dragons.

Fluttershy; yeah but...

Applejack; WHAT IN TARDNATION IS THAT!

In the distance, the black portal appear in front of them.

Rainbow Dash; what is it?

Pinkie Pie; oohhh, oohhh, I know, it a black portal.

Rarity; it disgusting.

Applejack; let get out of here before somepony get suck in.

The black portal quickly sucked the mane 5. Twilight, Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil came in late.

Twilight; no.

The black portal got away.

Clifford; they got sucked in.

Simba; what do we do?

Blossom; hey Twilight.

Twilight; Blossom, what are you doing here?

Blossom; I heard a scream.

Twilight; my friends just got sucked in by a portal.

Blossom; here, drink this chemical X, it will give you all the power you need.

Twilight quickly drank the chemical X. She felt weird. A few second later, she was floating.

Twilight; hey, I'm floating.

Clifford; cool.

Daffodil; wow.

Simba; awesome.

Blossom; this chemical X won't last very long.

Twilight; thanks Blossom.

Blossom; good luck Twilight.

Blossom left.

Simba; Twilight, can we come too?

Twilight; sorry Simba, but this is way too dangerous.

Clifford; then what are we suppose to do?

Twilight; make sure nobody else get suck in.

Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil; got it.

So they all got to work. Twilight flew fast to the black portal.

Twilight; okay, the only way to save my friends is to go in the black portal.

So Twilight close her eye and quickly went in the black portal. Next it Chapter 33.


	33. The Death Of The Mane 5

When Twilight Sparkle went inside the black portal, it was really dark for her to see.

Twilight; wow, no wonder it is called the black portal, it so dark I couldn't see anything.

Applejack; Twilight.

Twilight turns around and saw her friends turning into stone.

Twilight; girls, what going on?

Rainbow Dash; Twilight, were dying.

Twilight; what, no you can't.

Rarity; we can't move Twilight, we been sucked in this portal for too long.

Twilight; what, it was only 5 minute.

Applejack; what she meant to say is that in the black portal, we die.

Twilight; no I can't risk losing you all.

Fluttershy; don't worry about us Twilight, save yourself.

Pinkie Pie; the portal will be closing any moment.

Twilight; not if I can help it.

Twilight use her force to grab her friends and came out of the portal.

Twilight; we did it.

Simba; Twilight.

Daffodil; are you okay?

Twilight; yes, but I don't think my friends are.

Clifford; what happening to them?

Rainbow Dash; were turning into stone.

Twilight; but we got out of the portal.

Daffodil; that portal must of got too cold, it must of killed off the oxygen ponies need.

Pinkie Pie; that right Daffodil.

Twilight; [voice breaking] but, you can't go.

Applejack; it okay Twilight.

Rarity; we'll miss you.

Simba; but you can't leave us.

Fluttershy; it okay, Simba, take care of yourself.

The pony turned into stone and die.

Twilight; girls, girls, GIRLS!

Twilight, Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil, cry over them. Later they build a tombstone and buried them.

Twilight; I can't believe it.

Clifford; were sorry Twilight.

Daffodil; I'm sure everything will be alright.

Twilight; no Daffodil, nothing will be alright, I lost my friends, I been banished, lost my power, and everything. [walk away crying].

Simba; where are you going Twilight?

Twilight ignored Simba question and left depressed. Next it Chapter 34.


	34. To Equestria-Convincing The Princess

After Twilight left, Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil, was figuring out what to do next.

Clifford; I can't believe it.

Simba; yeah, Twilight's friends died.

Daffodil; I guess Twilight is over already.

Clifford; no.

Daffodil; what you mean?

Clifford; we came here to help Twilight. If were ganna bring everything back to normal, we must go to Princess Celestia and ask her to bring Twilight and her friends back.

Simba; but how?

Daffodil; and beside, Twilight's friends died. It not like we could magically go to Heaven and bring them back.

Clifford; what did you say?

Daffodil; I said it not like we could go to Heaven and bring them back.

Clifford; [gasp] great idea, we could go to Heaven and bring them back.

Simba; but Clifford, we need to die too you know.

Clifford; but Princess Celestia is the princess of the sun right. Also she is the god of Equestria.

Daffodil; I guess so.

Clifford; come on, let go to Equestria and talk to her.

Simba; wait, what about Twilight?

Clifford; actually, I wanna make this a surprise, so come on.

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba march their way back to Equestria. It took them days by walking. When they got there, they bump into Discord.

Clifford; uh hello.

Discord; oh hi, you must be Twilight's friends.

Daffodil; yes, were here to talk with the princess.

Simba; and ask her to bring Twilight and her friends back to Equestria.

Discord; well sure, Canterlot is that way,

Simba; oh come on, we have to climb there.

Discord; there a train you guys could use.

So Clifford, Simba, and Daffodil got on the train all the way up to Canterlot. When they got there, they went inside the castle and found Princess Celestia.

Daffodil; hey is that her?

Clifford; I guess so.

Simba; let go check it out.

They went closer to the princess.

Clifford; uh, are you Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia; yes, I am.

Simba; oh good, you see, we need to ask you something.

Princess Celestia; oh okay.

Daffodil; is it okay if you bring Twilight and her friends back to Equestria?

Princess Celestia; sorry, but I can't do that.

Clifford; but, Twilight's friends died.

Daffodil; and we need to get to Heaven so we could get them back.

Princess Celestia; I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to do that.

Simba; why not?

Princess Celestia; Twilight and her friends were a bad influence on everypony, so that mean they are not allowed to come back.

Daffodil; but Twilight is feeling depressed.

Princess Celestia; I don't care.

Clifford; [growl] ALRIGHT YOU BIG QUEEN, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THE PRINCESS THAT WAY BUT I WILL, YOU BETTER BRING TWILIGHT SPARKILE AND HER FRIENDS BACK. THEY WENT THROUGH A LOT OF ADVENTURE TOGETHER AND WE HATE TO SEE THEM LOST. NOW THEY ARE DEAD AND TWILIGHT IS WALKING AWAY DEPRESSED AND YOU WON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. WHAT KIND OF PRINCESS ARE YOU? A GOOD PRINCESS WOULD TURN THERE BACK ON CITIZENS. EVEN THOSE THEY DID SOMETHING WRONG. SO I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONE MORE TIME. YOU BETTER HELP US BRING TWILIGHT BACK OR ELSE!

Princess Celestia; or else what?

Clifford; uh, then we willl do this the hard way, come on guys.

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba left the castle.

Daffodil; Clifford, that is no way to respect the princess like that.

Clifford; sorry, it just that she doesn't really care about Twilight and her friends. She is more of a tyrant

Simba; what we need to do is figure out how to convince her?

Clifford; [evilly] and I think I know just what to do.

Clifford stared at Simba.

Simba; me.

Daffodil; [evilly] yeah, beside you are a lions right.

Simba; uh yeah.

Clifford; we will do it by being wild, once it happen we will get our revenge. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Simba; wait, I thought you want Twilight and her friends back.

Daffodil; and that is just what were going to do.

Simba; oh boy.

Clifford; here the plan, Simba, you need to be the most dangerous lions ever to scared of Celestia.

Simba; but she so big.

Daffodil; don't worry, we'll scare the guards, while you do the lions thing.

Simba; hmm, [evilly] oh yes.

Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba did their evil laugh and went back into the castle. Princess Celestia was busy writing scroll. When she heard footstep, she stop and wait.

Princess Celestia; huh, who goes there?

Simba; it me, the most dangerous lion ever.

Princess Celestia; what?

Simba did his roar and began chasing Celestia. She quickly flew over Simba head.

Princess Celestia; what is the meaning of this?

Simba; hehehehe, we want you to let us bring Twilight friends back or we will eat you alive.

Princess Celestia; yeah sure.

Clifford; and then we will rule Equestria.

Princess Celestia; guards, seize them.

Daffodil; oh don't worry about the guards, we already took care of them.

Princess Celestia; Princess Luna, HELP!

Simba; and don't try to call your sister, we also took care of her.

Princess Celestia; what do you want?

Daffodil; we want you to bring Twilight and her friends back.

Clifford; and we want you to help us get to Heaven.

Princess Celestia; no, never.

Simba; then you left us no choice.

Simba began getting hungrier.

Daffodil; so what is it ganna be?

Princess Celestia; okay okay, I'll help you.

Clifford; thank you.

Princess Celestia; okay, I will help you get Twilight and her friends back.

Simba; good, just sent us to Heaven and...

Princess Celestia; once they come back, they have to complete some tasks.

Daffodil; deal.

Princess Celestia; alright, stand back.

Princess Celestia used her magic to create a portal to Heaven.

Daffodil; wow, is that Heaven?

Princess Celestia; yes, use it to get your friends back.

Clifford; wait, how will we get back?

Princess Celestia; to get back, you must say the magic word. All of you must say it at the same time.

Simba; thanks.

Princess Celestia; good luck.

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba, went inside the portal to Heaven. Next it Chapter 35.


	35. Heaven

After Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil made their way to Heaven, they set out to look for Twilight's friends.

Clifford; okay, now where could Twilight's friends be?

Simba; hmm, maybe we should ask someone.

Daffodil; but we can't talk to stranger.

Clifford; well if were going to get them back, we need to ask someone.

Hitler; hello.

Daffodil; huh, who are you?

Hitler; my name is Adolf Hitler.

Simba; wait, aren't you the Hitler who became racist?

Clifford; and killing Jewish people.

Daffodil; also committed suicide.

Hitler; yes.

Simba; well, my name is Simba, this is Daffodil and Clifford. Were here to look for a special friends of our.

Hitler; I see.

Clifford; wait, aren't you suppose to be in the Underworld?

Hitler; yeah, they kicked me out.

Daffodil; but I thought the Underworld is where all bad people go.

Hitler; actually, some ponies are making a mess in the Underworld.

Simba; did you just say ponies?

Hitler; yes, you know them.

Clifford; that must be our friends.

Daffodil; but how did they get down there in the first place?

Jesus; I can answer that question for you.

Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba; JESUS!

Jesus; yes, you see, your friends were not the friends you saw. The ponies that you knew went to the Underworld, because of the guilt that they had.

Daffodil; what guilt?

Jesus; Applejack almost destroyed Ponyville, because she didn't get enough sleep, causing her friends not to get anything done around here. Rainbow Dash tried to destroy Cloudsale, when she wanted to stop Tank from hibernating. Fluttershy got some anger sin. She tries to hurt the animals, became too assertive, and something like that. Pinkie Pie is one of the craziest one. Because she made too many Pinkies, I have to sent her down as well, so she could think about what she did. The last one was Rarity. She got sent down, because of her judgment. So, if you want to bring them back, you have to go to the Underworld and retrieve them. The only problem is that they been turn into evil animals so you have to be very careful.

Clifford; wow.

Simba; then I guess we should go to the Underworld.

Daffodil; yeah.

Hitler; just be careful, beside it way too hot.

Daffodil; well unleast the air conditioner won't be a problem.

Jesus; good luck.

So Simba, Clifford, and Daffodil jump off the cloud to the Underworld. Next it Chapter 36.


	36. Underworld-Restore Memories

When Clifford, Simba, and Daffodil arrive to the Underworld, they were shocked to see that it was scary down here.

Clifford; wow, so this is the Underworld.

Daffodil; I can almost feel what it like to be down here.

Simba; don't worry, once we find Twilight's friends, everything should be back to normal.

Daffodil; I guess so.

Clifford; come on, let go talk to the ruler of the Underworld.

Daffodil; Clifford you can't just walk and ask him.

Clifford; why not?

Simba; because then he'll figure out what were up to.

Daffodil; it might be better if we do this ourselves.

So the three went to find Twilight's friends, it took them a half-hour just looking for them. Later, they found Fluttershy.

Daffodil; hey, is that Fluttershy?

Clifford; yeah, but why is she more of a bat?

Simba; that because she been turn into a Flutterbat.

Clifford; so how are we ganna get her back?

Simba; wait, you know how god see everybody on Earth right. So if we could restore Fluttershy memories, she can forget she is a vampire or a bat.

Daffodil; and how are we ganna restore her memories?

Simba; we have to use the monster weakness. Then after that, she'll remember who she really is and turn back to normal.

Clifford; okay so, to defeat the vampire bat, what do we need?

Daffodil; I think we need some sort of knife thingy.

Simba; I know just where to get some.

Simba went to the other side of the Underworld and grab a knife.

Clifford; that will work.

Simba; now we need to lure Flutterbat here.

Daffodil; and I know just how to do it.

Daffodil took out a carrot.

Clifford; you bought that with you.

Daffodil; just for carrot emergency.

Simba; alright, now Clifford, call the Flutterbat.

Clifford; okay, hey Flutterbat.

Flutterbat saw someone calling her.

Clifford; look, a nice juicy carrot.

Flutterbat zooms in for the carrot. When she got closer to the carrot, Simba quickly stabbed Flutterbat, causing her to hiss.

Simba; got it.

Flutterbat had a flashback in the episode of Keep Calm and Flutter on

Fluttershy: Discord! That's not fixing it! Why, I oughta...

Discord: Where are you going? What's wrong, pal?

Fluttershy: Don't call me your pal!

Discord: Oh, Pfft, come skating with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones.

Spike: Here you go, Fluttershy! Game on!

Twilight Sparkle: He fixes this or he goes back to being stone! Princess Celestia will understand!

[suspenseful pause]

Fluttershy: I made a promise not to use my element against him, and I'm going to keep it.

Pinkie Pie: [gasps]

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: [groans]

Discord: Hahah! You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're friends. She can't use the elements against me because we're friends. I'm free forever! [laughs]

Fluttershy: [growls] Not. Your. Friend!

Discord: Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had? [pause] Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played.

magic noises]

Main cast sans; [cheering]

Discord: I liked it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh?

Discord and the mane 6 went back to Ponyville.

Discord: Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. [under his breath] Most of the time.

Princess Celestia: Congratulations on your success, ponies. I definitely sense a big change in Discord. [to Twilight] I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight. Just in case.

Twilight Sparkle: You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose.

Fluttershy: Go on. Say it...

Discord: [groans] Alright. [quickly] Friendship is magic.

Fluttershy: See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him.

End of flashback.

Fluttershy; huh, what happen?

Clifford; Fluttershy, your back.

Fluttershy; of course I'm back, where am I?

Daffodil; you turned into a Flutterbat.

Fluttershy; oh dear.

Simba; don't worry, your safe now.

Fluttershy; well, thank you.

Clifford; your welcome.

Daffodil; now we need to get the other ponies.

Fluttershy; you know, I did see Rarity on the way.

Simba; can you take us to her?

Fluttershy; why sure, come on.

So Fluttershy took them to see Rarity. When they got there, they saw that Rarity had turned into a ghost.

Simba; whao, Rarity a ghost.

Clifford; a ghost.

Daffodil; so how are we ganna bring her back?

Fluttershy; well, some says that ghost weakness is the cross.

Clifford; what cross?

Fluttershy reached into her bag and grab the cross.

Daffodil; oh, that cross.

Fluttershy; use it on Rarity.

Simba; hey Rarity, look what we have.

Rarity saw the cross. She was paralyzed. She went closer to it. The closer she went, the more nervous she get. Later, she got her weakness and fell to the ground. She had a flashback in the episode of Sweet and Elite.

Fancy Pants: [to Rarity] You know these ponies?

[ponies chattering]

Rarity: Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know.

Jet Set: Important ponies? These ruffians?

Upper Crust: Don't make me laugh!

Jet Set and Upper Crust: [laughing]

Fancy Pants: I, for one, find them charmingly rustic.

[ponies gasp]

Fancy Pants: And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. [chuckle] I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one.

Upper Crust: Oh, I'd like to place my order right now.

Jet Set: I think you should get two.

Fancy Pants: Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?

Rarity: With pleasure!

The next morning, Rarity is writing Princess Celestia a friendship letter.

Rarity: Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit.

Princess Celestia: Now that I would like to hear.

Rarity: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what.

Princess Celestia: Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned.

End of Flashback.

Rarity; ooh, where am I?

Fluttershy; Rarity, are you okay?

Rarity; yes, and I do not like this place, it disgusting. Somepony should give it a spring cleaning.

Clifford; can we spring clean later?

Simba; right now, we still have three more ponies to catch up on.

Rarity; right.

Daffodil; so who next?

Rarity; well, I did see Applejack on the way here.

Fluttershy; can you take us to her?

Rarity; absolutely.

So Rarity took them to see Applejack. When they got there, they were shocked to see that Applejack was known as s Frankenstein

Simba; oh great, now we got a Frankenstein.

Clifford; it look cool.

Daffodil; it hideous.

Rarity; I agreed.

Simba; so how do we change her back?

Rarity; well, the weakness of Frankenstein is fire.

Fluttershy; there fire all over the Underworld.

Rarity; then it look like we need to make it more easier.

So Rarity grab a candle. She went to the fire and light it up.

Daffodil; okay, now what?

Rarity; hey Frankenstein.

Applejack saw the fire and went toward it.

Applejack; fire.

Clifford; it working.

Simba; I thought caveman weakness is fire.

Rarity; it the same thing.

A few moments later, Applejack got her weakness and began to have a flashback in the episode of The Last Roundup.

Applejack: Fine. Now you know.

Twilight Sparkle: Know what?

Applejack: Well, just look!

Twilight Sparkle: I am. You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said!

Applejack: Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color... but... blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win one first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money.

Rainbow Dash: But the telegram said you were gonna send money.

Applejack: That's why I came here. I wanted to earn some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you're not a failure.

Rainbow Dash: And we're your friends! We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books.

Applejack: So... you're not upset or disappointed?

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: Nn-nn.

Applejack: But what about the mayor? I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof.

Fluttershy: Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts.

Rainbow Dash: [sniffles] Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!

The ponies went back to Ponyville.

Applejack: Dear Princess Celestia, It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family.

End of flashback.

Applejack; [groan] what in tarnation just happen?

Clifford; you turned into a Frankenstein.

Applejack; I did.

Simba; yeah.

Applejack; well, thank you for helping me.

Daffodil; no problem

Clifford; so who next?

Applejack; well I did see Rainbow Dash went we fell here.

Clifford; can you take us to her?

Applejack; sure.

So Applejack took them to see Rainbow Dash. They looked for half-hour and they haven't even find her. Soon a lighting bolt zoom right pass them.

Daffodil; what was that?

Fluttershy; it look like a lighting bolt.

Rainbow Dash; AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rarity; I know that evil laugh.

Clifford; look.

Applejack; it Rainbow Bolt.

Rainbow Dash shoot her bolt at them.

Applejack; duck.

They ducked for covered.

Simba; how are we ganna restore her memories if she keep on shooting bolt at us?

Fluttershy; well, the fire weakness is water.

Daffodil; that means the lighting bolt weakness is also water.

Applejack; how the hay are we ganna get water?

Simba; wait, I was saving this water before I left the Prideland.

Clifford; then use it on Rainbow Dash and quick.

Simba; okay here goes nothing.

Simba quickly threw the water on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was paralyzed as she scream. She began to have a flashback in the episode of Sleepless in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash: What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?!

Scootaloo was starting to cry, then she looks up to the moon.

Princess Luna: [echoing] It is time for you to face your real fear, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: [sighs] I'm so, so sorry, Rainbow Dash! I just wanted you to hang out with me and see how cool I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know, and become like my big sister! [takes breath] But then you started telling those spooky stories and I got scared! I thought I heard The Headless Horse so I ran out here by myself, and... [crying] ...well, I guess you know the rest. [sniffling]

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you ever tell anypony else, I'm gonna deny it. First time I heard those stories... I was scared too.

Scootaloo: [sniffles] You were?

Rainbow Dash: Sure! I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there was such thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh?

Scootaloo: Mm-hmm.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I might be up for something like that.

Scootaloo: Really?

Rainbow Dash: As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night.

Scootaloo: [giggles] It's a deal!

End of flashback.

Rainbow Dash; [groan] my head.

Clifford; Rainbow Dash, are you okay?

Rainbow Dash; yeah, what happen?

Daffodil; you turn into a bolt and started shooting everybody.

Rainbow Dash; Wonderbolt or Shadowbolt.

Rarity; just a normal bolt.

Rainbow Dash; damn.

Simba; okay, the last pony we need is Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash; uh, maybe we should come back later.

Clifford; why?

Rainbow Dash; because the Pinkie Pie your referring to is a monster, she eat everything.

Clifford; so.

Fluttershy; it might be hard for us to stop her.

Applejack; beside, I don't think a regular monsters had weakness.

Simba; wait, Pinkie Pie can eat anything right.

Applejack; yes.

Daffodil; even disgusting stuff.

Applejack; well she did eat a cupcake with hot sauce.

Rainbow Dash; but when she tried your muffin, it was gross.

Daffodil; that it, if we can make the most disgusting cupcake ever, that will end the monsters weakness.

Rarity; but how are we ganna make the cupcake?

Clifford; is there a kitchen?

Applejack; yeah.

Daffodil; can you take us?

Applejack; sure.

So they went to the kitchen to make the most disgusting cupcake ever.

Simba; okay, what do we need first?

Clifford; well, the first thing Emily put when she makes cupcake is eggs.

Daffodil; I'll get it.

Rainbow Dash cracks the eggs and place the shell in the bowl.

Clifford; perfect, now we need butter.

Simba; wait, I have an idea.

Simba went to the bathroom and pee himself. After that, he pour some urine in the bowl.

Simba; there we go.

Daffodil; that is so disgusting.

Rarity; and awful.

Applejack; that is what were trying to do.

Clifford; alright, now we need a bag of sugar.

Fluttershy; I'll get it.

Fluttershy went to the cabinet and grabbed a bag of sugar.

Rainbow Dash; put a lot of sugar..

Fluttershy; alright.

Fluttershy poured the whole sugar in the bowl.

Clifford; great, next we need baking soda.

Daffodil; why don't we use this dirt as baking soda?

Clifford; great idea Daffodil.

Clifford dig the dirt into the bowl.

Clifford; perfect.

Applejack; now we need to mix it all up.

So the gang began cooking the cupcake. An hour later, they were done.

Daffodil; wow.

Rarity; that is so disgusting.

Simba; hey guy, I have some poop I like to add as topping.

Clifford; oohhh, great idea.

So Simba spread the poop all over the cupcake.

Clifford; this is perfect.

Applejack; now let take it to Pinkie Pie.

So they all took the cupcake to Pinkie Pie.

Clifford; hey look, isn't that the monsters of Pinkie Pie.

Daffodil; yeah.

Simba; well unleast her mane is okay.

Pinkie Pie; [roaring].

Rainbow Dash; quick, give her the cupcake.

Simba; hey Pinkie Pie, look I got a cupcake for you.

Pinkie Pie saw the cupcake and began eating it. After a while, she began to get all rumbling. She fainted and she had a flashback in the episode of Baby Cakes.

Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, I've always had fun playing with little kids, and I thought babysitting meant just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate. And today, I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it.

[bell rings]

Mr. Cake: Pinkie Pie! We're back!

Mrs. Cake: How did everything go? [gasps]

Mr. Cake: Are we in the right place?

Pinkie Pie: Shhh!

Pound Cake: [snoring]

Pumpkin Cake: [sleepy mumbling]

Mrs. Cake: P-Pinkie. This is just... just... Mr. Cake: Amazing is what it is. We had no idea how responsible you really are. Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis?

Pinkie Pie: [gasps] Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule! I should be available a week from... never!

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: [sighs]

Pound Cake: Pinkie...

Pumpkin Cake: Pie...

Pinkie Pie: [happily gasps] I have some free time next Tuesday.

End of flashback.

Pinkie Pie; huh, I just had the craziest dream, that I was a monster

Clifford; that wasn't a dream Pinkie Pie, it was real.

Pinkie Pie; oh well, thank you.

Daffodil; your welcome.

Simba; now we gotta get out of here.

Rainbow Dash; how are we ganna go back up?

Daffodil; actully, we need to say the magic word in order to get back to Equestria.

Applejack; what is the magic word?

Clifford; hmm, if you girls lives in Equestria and learn about friendship, then that mean the magic word is friendship is magic.

Rarity; then let say it togther.

All; friendship is magic.

After they say the magic word, they made it back to Earth.

Simba; hey were back.

Rainbow Dash; home sweet home.

Fluttershy; hey guy look, Twilight.

Simba; hey Twilight.

Twilight; huh?

Applejack; were back.

Twilight; [gasp] your alive.

Fluttershy; yes, we missed you.

Twilight; but how?

Daffodil; we went to Equestria, Heaven, and the Underworld to bring your friends back.

Twilight; oh, thank you so much.

Simba; no problem.

Applejack; and Twilight, sorry we scold you.

Twilight; it okay, I'm just glad everything is back to normal.

Daffodil; uh it not that normal.

Twilight; what you mean?

Clifford; Princess Celestia is waiting for you in Canterlot. She said that she had a special tasks for you and your friends.

Applejack; then let go.

So they all went back to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia. Next it Chapter 37.


	37. The Tasks

The mane 6, Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba made their way to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia.

Twilight; Princess Celestia, were here.

Princess Celestia; good, I been waiting for you and your friends.

Applejack; you said you wanted us to do a special tasks right.

Princess Celestia; yes, the tasks you ponies are ganna do is very tricky, so I want you to listen.

Rainbow Dash; so what is the tasks?

Princess Celestia; you must bring the Element of Harmony back to Equestria.

Applejack; say what.

Princess Celestia; there a way to get the Element of Harmony off of the Tree of Harmony.

Simba; how?

Princess Celestia; each of you must become the opposite of yourself.

Rarity; why?

Princess Celestia; the Tree of Harmony hold the Element of Harmony when it good, but when you turn into the opposite, the tree dies, and then the Element of Harmony will be free.

Daffodil; how can Twilight and her friends be the opposite of themselves?

Pinkie Pie; we could use Discord magic.

Princess Celestia; actually, I took that away.

Fluttershy; is there another way to get the Element of Harmony without being the opposite of ourselves?

Princess Celestia; well, this one is pretty risky.

Rainbow Dash; don't worry, risky is my little name.

Clifford; [whisper] I rather call her Risky Dash.

Clifford and Simba; [laughing].

Rainbow Dash; I heard that.

Princess Celestia; the second selection is the cutie mark.

Twilight; huh?

Princess Celestia; what ever you are capable of your talent, the cutie mark also react fo the Element of Harmony.

Twilight; so we need to do some test.

Princess Celestia; exactly.

Rainbow Dash; well what are you waiting for, let go.

Princess Celestia; good luck ponies.

Simba; good luck.

Daffodil; just be careful.

Clifford; try your best.

Twilight; alright, bye.

So the mane 6 went to the Tree of Harmony. Next it Chapter 38.


	38. Tree Of Harmony-The Test

The mane 6 went to the Tree of Harmony. After they got there, they were figuring out how to pass the test.

Twilight; alright everypony, were here.

Applejack; so, how are we ganna get the Element of Harmony back?

Twilight; Celestia said that in order to reclaim our element, we must pass the test on what our cutie mark is about.

Rainbow Dash; what does that mean?

Twilight; well, um...

Pinkie Pie; hey Twilight, look.

Twilight; a book.

Fluttershy; what it say?

Twilight; the mane 6 are here to get the element, to pass the test you must be magic, if you are Twilight Sparkle, your smartness emerge, answer three question and it will occur, you answer right, the element broke free, but you answer wrong, you will never leave.

Applejack; what the hay does that suppose to mean?

Twilight; I have to answer three question.

Rainbow Dash; that easy, Twilight is an Egghead.

Twilight; hey.

Rarity; Twilight look, the questions.

Twilight; the first question is, who were the first two people who live on Earth?

Fluttershy; you know who they are.

Twilight; yes, the first two people who ever came to Earth was Adam and Eve.

The check mark appeared.

Pinkie Pie; you got it right Twilight.

Twilight; okay, the next question is, what happens after Romeo was banished?

Applejack; ain't that a movie?

Twilight; yes, after Romeo was banished, Juliet decided to take a sleeping pill to get Romeo back. Right after Romeo friend's were picking up Romeo, he told him that Juliet was dead. Romeo rushed to the city. He then went to a house to buy a poison. After that he went to the Church to find Juliet. After Romeo found Juliet dead, he drank the poison. At the moment, Juliet was awake and notice that Romeo drank the poison. Later, she picked up a gun and shot herself in the head and die.

The check mark appeared.

Fluttershy; way a go.

Twilight; alright, the last question is, what was one of the song that Billy Joel made?

Rainbow Dash; you know the answer.

Twilight; yes, one of Billy Joel song was We Didn't Start The Fire. It happens in 1989. It goes back when he was born in 1949.

The check mark appeared.

Twilight; yes, I answer all of the right question.

Applejack; hey Twilight look, the element.

The Element of Magic rise up and land it on Twilight's head.

Fluttershy; wow.

Pinkie Pie; cool.

Twilight; alright, who next?

Applejack; well, I guess it my turn.

Applejack read the note.

Applejack; if you are Applejack, element of honestly, take this rock and throw it at that tree. If you hit the trunk and it break into piece, you passed the test and everypony believe.

Rainbow Dash; so all you have to do is throw that rock at that tree.

Applejack; well, I am strong that for sure.

Applejack took the rock and threw it against the tree. It broke and scattered all over the ground.

Applejack; I did it.

Pinkie Pie; way a go Applejack.

The Element of Honestly rise and land it on Applejack's neck.

Applejack; woo hoo, now that more like it.

Pinkie Pie; my turn.

Rarity; what it say Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie read the note.

Pinkie Pie; element of laughter if you are Pinkie Pie, tell us a joke that is funny or die.

Rainbow Dash; what that mean?

Pinkie Pie; I think it like die laughing after I tell a joke.

Applejack; well, tell us a joke.

Pinkie Pie; hmm, oh I got one, how can you figure out if a dog bite you in the butt?

Twilight; how?

Pinkie Pie; you gotta get to the bottom of it. [laughing].

Rainbow Dash; that is funny.

The Element of Laughter rise and land it on Pinkie Pie's neck.

Pinkie Pie; oohhh, shiny.

Rainbow Dash; okay, my turn.

Fluttershy; what it say?

Rainbow Dash; if you are loyal, then you are Rainbow Dash, pass this test by, racing to the past.

Applejack; what that mean?

Rainbow Dash; that mean I have to go to the past.

Twilight; but you don't have your wings.

Rainbow Dash; I can still run fast. Be right back.

Rainbow Dash ran fast. As she ran so fast she broke the time barrier and went back in time. She fell in the middle of the bus.

Rainbow Dash; oohhh, where am I?

Bus Driver; excuse me miss, but I need to ask you to leave.

Rosa Park; why?

Bus Driver; because we need to make more room for the people now get out.

Rosa Park; no.

Bus Driver; do it, or i'll call the police.

Rosa Park; but...

Rainbow Dash; hey, not cool.

Bus Driver; who are you?

Rainbow Dash; I came from the future, also I don't like what your doing to that poor woman.

Bus Driver; she need to get off the bus so new people can ride in.

Rainbow Dash; true, but don't you think you should take it easy.

Bus Driver; what do you know about bus?

Rainbow Dash; Rosa Park, why don't you want to get off the bus?

Rosa Park; when I feel like it.

Rainbow Dash; but how would you feel if your husband sat on the couch all day and night, never came to bed, never picks up the kids from school, and never went to work, only if he feel like it?

Rosa Park; well, I guess I wouldn't like it.

Rainbow Dash; so, could you please get off so we can make room for more people?

Rosa Park; okay.

So Rainbow Dash took Rosa Park off the bus.

Bus Driver; thank you pony.

Rainbow Dash; your welcome bus driver, and remember, don't be cruel.

Bus Driver; alright, bye.

The bus driver left.

Rosa Park; thank you um, who are you anyway?

Rainbow Dash; the name Rainbow Dash.

Rosa Park; nice to meet you Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; thank, well I gotta go.

Rosa Park; goodbye Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash ran fast to her own time. When she got back, her friends were relieve.

Twilight; Rainbow Dash, are you okay?

Rainbow Dash; yeah, I'm okay.

The Element of Loyalty rise and land it on Rainbow Dash neck.

Rainbow Dash; aw yeah.

Pinkie Pie; who next?

Rarity; I'll go.

Rarity read the note.

Rarity; if you are generous then you are Rarity, to pass this test, you must be sharing.

Fluttershy; so um, you gotta share something.

Rarity; well, I don't have anything to share, but I do have this crown, Hamlet's father gave to me.

Rainbow Dash; so who are you ganna share it with?

Rarity; here Twilight, you can have this crown.

Twilight; oohhh, thank Rarity, that so generous of you.

Rarity; happy to help.

The Element of Generosity rise and land it on Rarity's neck.

Rarity; phew, that was close.

Pinkie Pie; okay Fluttershy, your the last one.

Fluttershy; okay.

Fluttershy read the note.

Fluttershy if you are kindness, your name is Fluttershy, to pass this test you must take care of a pet that fly.

Rainbow Dash; take care of a pet that fly.

Fluttershy; wait, maybe when it say take care of a pet that fly, I need to take care of a bird.

Fluttershy rushed home to take care of the bird. She fed the bird food, gave him a bath, brush his teeth, read him a bedtime story, and tuck him to sleep. Fluttershy rushed back.

Fluttershy; I did it, I took care of a bird.

The Element of Kindness rise and land it on Fluttershy's neck.

Fluttershy; I did it, whoo hoo.

Twilight; we got all of our element.

Applejack; now let go back to Canterlot.

So the mane 6 went back to Canterlot. Next is the final Chapter 39.


	39. The Ending

The mane 6 made their way back to Canterlot for their victory.

Twilight; Princess Celestia, we did it.

Princess Celestia; congratulation my little ponies, you succeed your tasks.

Rainbow Dash; does this mean we get to have our power back?

Princess Celestia; yes.

Princess Celestia gave Twilight and Rarity their horns back, and gave Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash their wings back.

Clifford; wow, you look great

Twilight; thanks Clifford, we could've done it without you.

Daffodil; no problem.

Simba; it was great to help people.

Twilight; and as Princess Twilight Sparkle, I hereby declare that Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba the citizens of Equestria.

Clifford; wow.

Daffodil; thank you so much.

Simba; this is so awesome.

Princess Celestia; and I hereby declare that Twilight and her friends will no longer be banished from Equestria.

Applejack; thanks princess.

Fluttershy; but I have one question, will the other ponies forgive us?

Princess Celestia; I already told Discord and Spike to take care of that.

Rarity; well then, let head back to Ponyville.

So the mane 6, Clifford, Daffodil, and Simba head back to Ponyville.

The End.


End file.
